Upon A Sea of Oil
by Billie O'Dial
Summary: Margaret is the granddaughter of the shop keeper in Little Boston and is one of the first people to meet the Plainviews when they come to town. This is the story of how the 20 year old girl got met Danial Plainview and how he gave her a kingdom on a sea of oil. OC/Daniel
1. Chapter 1

**I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS. I AM DOING IT SOLELY FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT. I OWN NOTHING BUT A FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

 **Margaret's POV:**

I sat on the porch of my family's general store in Little Boston. As I looked around I realized that there was nothing here. This town was drying up. The ground was bare and very little grew here. Many people came through on the railroad but very few ever stayed. There was little are far as livestock, and just like the wild game the people were moving on as well.

I watched as another load of people left on the train. I was lucky. I was born to one of the few families in Little Boston that had money. You wouldn't tell it just by looking at us. We didn't lie about our status but we didn't advertise it either. With the way that the local economy was it was hard to make a living and grandfather didn't want to take a chance on any of us getting hurt over money.

"Any prospects get off the train?" I heard my mother ask as she joined me on the front porch.

I smiled and turned to her. "None today, but the Leary brothers were the first ones on the train to leave."

I heard her sigh. "This poor town won't have anyone left if the young men keep leaving." She ran the back of her hand across her forehead to wipe away the sweat. "I just heard that Paul Sunday left nearly two weeks ago. That's why he wasn't at church last week or yesterday."

"I know. Mary told me yesterday when Mrs. Sunday and the girls were in town." I smiled back at her. "Don't worry. I knew he was leaving. Paul told me ages ago. He was going up north I think." Paul had always been sweet to me, but he knew that my loyalties were with my family. "He knew I wasn't ready to leave here. And he didn't really have the money for both of us anyway, I told him to go on without me. To live his life free of his family." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

She was looking at me. "Oh, my baby girl." She pulled me into a hug. "You are wiser than your years. You are so much like your daddy. I'm sorry that you didn't get to know him better, but he would be so proud of you." She kissed my head and pulled back.

"You're right. He would be proud of her. You have raised her into a fine woman, Kathryn. I am proud to call her my granddaughter." My grandfather looked at my mother and I with pride in his eyes. he turned back to the door. "Come inside, we have business to discuss." He went back into the building.

I looked back at mother "I think he wants dinner." I said laughing. She nodded and led the way back inside.

My Grandparents moved around the shop closing all of the blinds on the windows. My grandfather turned to us. "We are closing the shop early today. Business has been slow and we have some news to discuss with you." He moved towards the door to flip the sign around."

I followed my mother into the kitchen where started dinner. She started pulling the ingredients from the cabinets for biscuits and gravy. I watched my grandmother come in and start to help her. I had yet to master making biscuits. I could make gravy out of nearly anything but my biscuits came out flat and dry.

My grandmother had started to mix the ingredients together when she let out a gasp. We both turned to look at her. "I know why we haven't found you a husband yet, Maggie. It's because you have flat biscuits." She grinned as she looked at me. "I'm sorry my dear. I couldn't help it. Come up here, let's try again." she pulled me towards the counter.

"I don't know why we are even bothering to try again." I said as I looked from her to my mother. I took the spoon from her and started mixing.

I only made a couple of rotations around the bowl when she took the spoon back from me. "Now use your hands and finish the mix. You have been over stirring and I was hoping your mother would catch it but she didn't." she grinned at me.

I did as she instructed and dumped the batter onto the table and finished it by hand. I rolled them out and cut them and placed them into bake. While we waited my grandfather came in to visit with us. He grinned at me as he caught whiff of the biscuits baking in the oven. He stood up and peeked into the oven at them. He laughed as I shooed him away so that I could retrieve them. They looked like normal biscuits. Maybe grandmother was right.

I placed them on the table to cool before dinner. My grandfather sat down at the head of the table and we quickly placed the gravy and bacon down. I grinned as my mother and grandmother inspected them. He was the first to pick one up and take a bite. I was nervous until he smiled at me. "My dear, you have outdone yourself. At 20 years of age you have finally made an edible and well tasting biscuit." We fixed our plates and ate in a peaceful silence.

After we were done he spoke again. "After the table has been cleared I must ask that you sit back down. I have some business to discuss with you." He stood and walked to the cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of whisky. We quickly cleared off the table and returned to it.

"As you know I operate my business with my family. I always have and I always will. My business is your business." He pulled out a letter from his vest pocket. "I received this from Paul Sunday. As you know by now he no longer lives here. I sent in search of Daniel Plainview, the owner of Plainview and Son Oil. He was the one that was able to stake the Signal Hill well. I gave him some money for traveling and told him that once he found Plainview he could keep the rest and go where he wanted and that was near two weeks ago."

He unfolded the paper and started to read what it said. "I found Plainview last night. He questioned me and finally agreed to come and look in Little Boston. I am heading to the north. Goodbye, my friends. Thank you for all you have done. I hope to return someday. Yours always, Paul Sunday." When he finished he laid the paper back on the table.

My mother spoke next. "Is there oil here?" her voice was quiet.

My grandfather spoke as he pulled another letter from his vest pocket. "Yes, there is. Paul and I found it a few weeks ago when I took a wagon wheel out to their ranch. I received this from Mr. Plainview.

"This message is for Scott Jones the owner of Jones General Store. Upon the recommendation of a mutual friend of ours, Paul Sunday, I have decided to travel to Little Boston for a vacation home for my young son and myself. While I am in town I need to also conduct a little business, and I was hoping you could help me find the appropriate people to do so. Looking forward to making your acquaintance, Daniel Plainview." He looked up at us before continuing. "Through telegraphs over the past week I have made arrangements for Plainview and his son to come here. They are coming straight from Signal hill to scout the area. There will be here tomorrow on the train. They will be posing as quail hunters and are going to scout the Sunday Ranch. I told them we'd help however we could."

We sat in silence for a moment until my grandmother spoke "It is for the best. If we have oil, then we will have oil wells, which mean workers and people coming through here."

I cut her off. "Oil means money." I looked up at my grandfather.

"Yes my dear. Oil means money. Tomorrow when they get here I must ask you to show them to the Sunday ranch." He spoke sternly, which meant there was no room to argue.

I nodded and sat back in my chair. "Of course Grandfather, anything that you ask."

He nodded back at me and stood up. "I am tired. I think I am going to turn in for the night. Ladies I will see you in the morning. Goodnight my dears." He leaned over and kissed my grandmother on the forehead and turned to head upstairs.

My mother stood next "Goodnight girls. I told Mrs. Hess that I would help her clean the boarding house tomorrow. Her poor daughter-in-law is so large with child that she can barely move so it leaves just her to watch the children and the house." She smiled as she moved towards me. "Goodnight" She hugged me and went upstairs.

My grandmother and I both stood up and I turned towards her. "Do you think that this oil man will help us?"

"I am not sure, but I believe that he will bring a change to this land. I think that we mustn't lose hope." She smiled at me and went upstairs. I followed behind her up the stairs, stopping at my room while she went down the hall to hers.

I lay in bed and stared into the darkness, thinking about what might happen as I waited for sleep to take over. I imagined what Daniel might look like. He's probably short and fat, and really old. I giggled at image that popped into my head. With that I let sleep wash over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS. I AM DOING IT SOLELY FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT. I OWN NOTHING BUT A FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

 **Margaret's POV:**

I could see the puff of smoke from the train in the distance "I am going to walk over to the train station and bother Michael until the train arrives." My grandfather nodded and waved my off. I took off my apron and smoothed out my dress before leaving the store.

I walked the short distance over to the station and stepped inside. My brother was setting there with John Wilson, the yard master, going over some paperwork. They both looked up and smiled at me. John was the first to speak. "Good afternoon, Miss Maggie. Come to bother my apprentice today." He shuffled the papers back into a neat stack on his desk.

"Not if you don't want me to. I was just hoping to sneak away from the store for a little while. Business is slow today and there isn't much to do until the new supplies come off the train and I can only sweep the floors so many times." I said softly as I set on the long bench by the door.

He smiled and stood up. "I understand, my dear. You are welcome to stay as long as you like and you are welcome to sweep this floor if you like." He joked as he stood to go meet the train that just pulled into the station. My brother followed right behind him.

I grabbed up the broom and started in on the floor of the office. It was small and didn't take long for me to finish. I opened the back door and swept it out on the ground. I walked out onto the front patio and started sweeping that.

I had barely made a pass across the boards when a boy approached me. "Excuse me, can you tell me where general store is?" He was maybe 8 or 9 and was well dressed and polite for being so young.

"Of course. Jones General Store is right over there." I pointed at the building where my grandfather was standing. "It is the building with the man with the white beard on the porch. That is my grandfather, the owner, Scott Jones. Do you need me to take you there?" I turned back to the boy.

He nodded "Thank you. No, my father is getting our things off the train. I will let him know." He smiled at me and turned and walked away.

I tried to watch where he went but with the people surrounding the train I lost track of him. I gave other directions to people that asked and a little while I led a group of women and small children over to the boarding house.

When we arrived I helped mother and Mrs. Hess get them settled in. After we were done mother and I started to head back over to the store when the boy from the train station came up to us. "Do you mind if I walk back to the store with you? My father is there waiting on me."

"I thought you were one of these ladies children?" my mother asked him.

He shook his head "No, my father sent me to help while he went and bought supplies." He smiled up at my mother.

She smiled back at him. "Of course, young man, follow me." She led the way to the door.

We walked back over to the store. When we arrived the boy headed slipped past us and held the door open for us. We both thanked him as we entered.

At the counter in the back of the store was a tall thin man with his back to us talking my grandparents. He turned around when he heard us enter. "Aww, and this is my son H.W. Plainview." He held out his hand and the boy went to stand beside him.

My grandfather shook the boy's hand before he turned to us. "This is my daughter-in law Kathryn, and my granddaughter Margaret. Ladies, this is Daniel Plainview." We walked towards the group at the back and nodded at him.

Daniel was the first to speak. "Thank you for escorting my son back. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

I smiled "None at all. He helped the ladies and children from the train get settled in at the boarding house and he escorted us back here."

My mother chimed in. "You have a fine young man, Mr. Plainview. I am sure you and your wife are very proud." She beamed at him.

"He smiled back at her. "I am sure his mother would have been very proud. We lost her during childbirth." He patted the boy the back.

My mother's face fell. "I am terribly sorry."

Daniel waved his hand and smiled. "It was long ago and we have accepted it. She is in a better place and I have a wonderful boy now. Do not worry about insulting me Mrs. Jones, very few words affect me." He turned to me. "I understand that you are to be our guide out to the Sunday Ranch." He asked.

"Yes, sir. Whenever you would like to leave we can show you the way out there." I replied.

"Yes, it is late afternoon and I wouldn't want you to have to walk back in the dark tonight." He grabbed a pack off of the floor and then picked one up for H.W.

Mother spoke up "Why don't you take Rus with you just in case you are out after dark. He is out on the porch." I smiled back at her and nodded.

I left the store first and motioned for the large black dog that my grandfather owned to follow me. He quickly obeyed. Daniel and H.W. joined me on the porch and we quickly went down the small main street towards the edge of town.

I had to admit that I was wrong about what Daniel would look like. He was tall and thin, not short and fat and he was not nearly as old as I thought that he would be. I expected an old man with a grown son not a man younger then my mother with a child.

We made small talk most of the way out there. He was asking things like what kind of livestock we had and what grain we could grow. It seemed that none of the answers that I gave him pleased him.

He grew quite for a while then he asked. "Miss Jones, the day after tomorrow would you mind looking after H.W.? He won't be any trouble and I can pay you for the inconvenience. I just need to conduct some business and I think H.W. would rather not be stuck in a chair while he waits on me." He stopped and turned to look at me.

"of course, Mr. Plainview. Bring him by the shop whenever you are ready and we look after him. You don't have to pay us. We watch some of the local children all the time." I looked up at him.

"Thank you, Miss Jones. And you don't have to call me Mr. Plainview. You can call me Daniel." He smiled down at me.

As I looked up at him I studied his face. He was older, maybe early forties, and he wore the scars of physical labor. His skin was suntanned but he was clean shaved. I felt a blush creep onto my face and I turned. "Ok, Daniel. My name is Margaret you are more than welcome to call me by that name." I started to walk again.

We continued to walk until we came to small hills that were hallway between the Sunday homestead and the edge of the ranch. "This is where I must leave you but if you continue to walk on this path to the west you will reach the Sunday House. Be cautious of Mr. Sunday though. He doesn't have high regards for men that turn a profit. And his boy Eli although he seems a little held back, is a smooth talker and gets what he wants very easily. Those two are very religious and inflict their views on anyone and anything and they have no issues telling you how wrong you are if you don't agree with them." I will see you soon and I turned to leave.

But before I could leave Daniel grabbed my hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. "Thank you for showing us the way. I hope you make it home safely before dark sets in." I smiled and turned before he could see the blush that reddened my face.

I made my way back towards town as quick as I could before dark set in, with Rus following beside me and keeping watch. The entire time all I could think about was how he kissed my hand.

I made it back to the store sun sank behind the horizon. Rus resumed his watch on the porch as I went inside. Mother was the only one downstairs still. She smiled when she saw me. "How was your walk?" She asked with a smile.

"Mr. Plainview better have as much patience as he does talk if he is going to outwit and win again the Sunday men." I smiled at her.

She laughed "I am sure that Mr. Plainview has a plan. He seems like a very intelligent business man."

I nodded "Also he asked if I would watch H.W. for a few hours the day after tomorrow while he does some business. I told him that he was welcome here anytime."

Mother nodded as she stood up. "Of course. That boy is so sweet. Well my darling I am exhausted from cleaning that boarding house today. I am going to head to bed." She stood and pushed her chair in. I nodded and did the same.

We walked up the stairs in silence. I went into my room and shut the door. I waited until I heard her door shut down the hall to unbutton my dress and slide it off. I let it pool at my feet and I stepped over it towards my mirror.

I unlaced my bodice and let my petticoat fall to my feet and I gently placed them on the chair of my vanity. I stood before my mirror in my dark room. It was only lit by the small amount of moonlight coming in from the window. I let my eyes roam over my figure staring back at me.

I was not thin like some of the other girls here in town but I was not fat. I had a nice shape to me. I had 'meat on my bones' as my grandmother like to say. My bosom was large and my hips were wide. I stared for a moment longer before I pulled on my night dress and went to my bed and slipped under the covers.

I laid there for a few minutes trying to let my mind think of other things before I let it wondered to Daniel Plainview again. I thought about how tall and thin he was. How he was aged but he was not old. How his mustache made him look young and old at the same time. I had noticed that his sun soak skin color was the same on his hands and forearms as it was on his face and neck and I soon found my mind wondering I it was the same on his chest and his back.

I blushed at the thought and pulled the covers up to my neck. I smiled into the darkness and I rolled over and let sleep claim me for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS. I AM DOING IT SOLELY FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT. I OWN NOTHING BUT A FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

 **Margaret's POV:**

The day passed quickly as I moved around the shop cleaning. It was Wednesday and everything had to be dusted. It was also the day that we received some of our finer items in from the coast, such as cloth. Most of it was soft cotton and coarse wool that was common around here but there were a few rolls of finer material like silk that came in. The local seamstress would be in after a while to look.

I quickly moved around the small fine chine display that my mother had set in the corner. The set displayed a pretty red and blue design against the bright white background of the plate. I gently ran my fingers over the side of the teacup that I held before I sat it back down on the shelf.

I stole a glance at the clock and realized that is was almost noon and the supply train would be here soon and it mean that I had been cleaning nonstop for almost 4 hours. I decided it was time for a break so I turned around and headed for the back of the store. I found my mother in the kitchen working on making lunch.

I had almost made it beside her when I heard the front door open. "Don't stop, I'll mind the front." I told her as I walked away towards the front of the building.

As I entered I saw Daniel and HW headed back towards the counter. "Hello Mr. Plainview, How can I help you today?" I asked politly.

"Well Miss Jones, we are in need of some shotgun shells. We cannot go hunting without them and I forgot them last night." He smiled at me.

"Of course you can't. What gauge do you need?" I asked as I turned to the shelf that held the bullets and the shells.

"HW needs 20 gauge and I need 10 gauge." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"I take you weren't planning on eating what you hunted, Mr. Plainview." I asked as I handed him the boxes and took the money he handed me.

"No, I am not planning on shooting anything. HW needs to learn to hunt better. His aim is still a little off." I looked down at the boy and he nodded back at me. "My gun is only for protection." Daniel responded.

"I wish you both good luck and full satchels at the end of the day." I replied. "Good day Mr. Plainview. HW."

Daniel nodded and turned towards the door "Good day Miss Margaret."

"Bye Margaret" HW chimed in as he followed his father out of the store.

"Daniel seems like a nice man." Mother's voice cut through the silence.

I turned to face her, thankful that my cheeks didn't go red. "He does seem nice and so does his boy." I turned to go put the money in the register and decided to change the subject. "Lunch smells good."

"It is ready if you would like some." She turned and led the way back into the kitchen.

We ate in a comfortable silence. The whole time I thought about the way that Daniel had reacted to my answers to the questions that he asked yesterday.

My mother's voice broke my thoughts "you are awful quite today. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I am just tired from cleaning and I was thinking about how much more there is to do today. I am only about half done with the store." I smiled at her.

"Well when you are finished we are going to head over to Sarah's house. Your grandmother is going to meet us over there. We are going to be measured for new dresses. Your grandfather keeps insisting on new dresses for us and he finally received the material today on the train." She smile at me.

"I feel like there is a catch. Why are we all getting new clothes?" I asked.

"Well it started out as being a birthday present for your 20th birthday but the material was damaged and your grandfather had a heck of a time getting it replaced. But now that we have the material we are getting some new church clothes." She grinned widely at me.

"Ugh do I have to start going again?" I asked

"Yes just for the next couple of weeks. Then you can take a few months off." She winked at me.

"Alright I will play nice. For now. I laughed. "Alright I better get back to work." I stood and went back to the store and started cleaning.

The hours passed quickly and I was finally done. I went into the kitchen and filled my pitcher with water and I went upstairs to change. I poured the water into the basin on my wash stand and placed my towel in to soak. I stepped over to my mirror. I wasn't planning on changing my dress but I noticed that it was covered in dirt from cleaning.

I sighed and went to my wardrobe. I pulled out a light blue long skirt and a white blouse. I laid them on the bed and went back to the mirror. I removed my dress and washed my arms and legs. I pulled my hair from its pins and brushed it. I quickly pulled it back up and repined it. Normally I wore it down but today I was cleaning and since we were going to be measure it needed to be up. My hair was long and dark brown like my mother's.

Once it was done I washed my face and my neck. I slipped my blouse on over my bodice. I pulled my skirt up and fastened it in place. I checked my mirror to make sure that everything was in place. I noticed more and more every day that I looked like my mother. I smiled and turned to head downstairs .I found my mother in the kitchen waiting by the backdoor.

We walked the short distance across town in silence. I looked around as we walked. There was hardly anyone out and about today. Sarah greeted us on the porch. "Maggie, you look just like your mother. You are so pretty." She pulled me into a hug. Then she turned to my mother and pulled her into a hug. "you have done such a fine job Kathryn. Come let's go inside." She led us into the house.

Sarah was a kind middle aged woman, with a large heart and she and my grandmother were close friends.

I smiled and thanked her and followed her inside. I couldn't help but grin when I saw my grandmother sitting with Sarah's baby granddaughter on her lap. "Ah, there you are. Sarah has already measured me. Kathryn, you are next. Maggie come sit and play with us." She patted the seat next to her.

I sat down and started to play with the baby, who quickly motioned for me to hold her. I took her from my grandmother and had to laugh at the giggle that escaped her mouth. It was times like this that I wished I already had a husband. I longed for children of my own.

It seemed that my grandmother knew what I was thinking. "You will make a great mother someday. You are so much like you mother, you cannot fail." She smiled at me as she pulled me into a hug. Soon mother came back out and it was my turn. I handed the baby back to my grandmother.

I stood still for Sarah while she measured all the different angles that she needed.

She smiled at me in the mirror. "you will look lovely in the material that we have for your new dress." She told me.

"What kind of material is it?" I asked.

"I'll show you when we are done." She quickly finished taking her measurements and then placed her book safely in the drawer on her desk. "Alright we have your measurements for a new dress, skirt, and blouse." She smiled at me. "Come and look at what your grandfather bought for you." She went behind her desk and pulled a roll of material off of a shelf and held it out to me.

I stepped closer and she let me hand run over it. It was a beautiful dark blue silk. I was awestruck with the material. It was so soft and so deep in color. It was perfect. I think she could tell by my speechless state that I loved it.

She smiled at me and then patted my arm. "it will look amazing on you." She turned and put it back on the shelf safely.

"and I will cherish it always." I told her and she pulled me into another hug.

On our walk home that night we talked about the material and how nice it was. As we entered the house I saw the light on in my grandfather study. I stepped in beside him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for the material. It will make the most gorgeous dress."

He hugged me back. "Of course my dear. I thought that you would like that dark color." He stood and led the way to the kitchen.

Grandmother was at the stove fixing bowl of stew. It was a nice peaceful dinner and when we finished I stood up to gather the dishes but my mother stopped me. "Go on to bed. You cleaned the whole shop by yourself without a break almost. You deserve the rest."

I nodded and wished my grandparents a good night before heading up the stairs. Once I got to my room I was barely able to change before the exhaustion hit me and I had to lay down. as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS. I AM DOING IT SOLELY FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT. I OWN NOTHING BUT A FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

 **I am sorry that it took me so long to update this story. Life has been so hectic. I have another 6 chapters written and I hope to update weekly hopefully more as well as add 2 new stories.**

 **Margaret's POV:**

I woke up the next morning to my mother knocking on my door. "Maggie, Mr. Plainview is downstairs with HW. He needed to drop him off early and he would like to talk to you." She spoke quietly and quickly. "Please get dressed."

I quickly got up and got dressed. I put on the light blue skirt and the white blouse that I had worn the evening before. I started to leave when I caught sight of my hair in my mirror. I quickly brushed it and let it fall.

As I walked down the stairs beside my mother I noticed that the hallway was bright and the building was full of sunlight. I had slept later then I normally did. I followed my mother in to the store front and saw Daniel leaning against the counter talking to my grandfather.

"Good morning, Miss Jones." He smiled at me as I entered.

My grandfather spun around and perked up when he saw me. "Mr. Plainview was just telling me how he was able to make a deal with Abel Sunday to buy his ranch." He grinned wide.

My mother chuckled and I let out a snort. "Yeah, I'll believe that when my dapple becomes a bay."

I glanced up and stopped dead in my tracks at the smug look on Daniel's face. "You actually bought the place? I asked in shock.

HW nodded quickly and Daniel answered "Yes, I was able to work a deal with Abel last night with the help of Eli." He shot me a quick grin before he continued. "And we are going to the land office soon to finalize the paperwork. I do have to say that you were right. I did not like the Sunday men. Abel pretends to be dumber than he is and Eli pretends to be smarter than he is. Eli does have a way with words but they fell on deaf ears with me. It took a little bit of back and forth and I was able to purchase it."

My grandfather spoke next. "Daniel was telling me that they are to move into the old bunk house that Abel's brother used to live in. I told him that I could send you and HW out to see what supplies were needed to make it livable while he was doing his business." Daniel nodded. "The boy doesn't need to be cooped up here all day and you could use the fresh air, and heaven knows that those horses of ours need to be rode." He chuckled.

Daniel pushed off of the counter. "I best be going. I will only be gone for a few hours." He turned to HW. "Mind your manners. Listen to what you are told and when you go to the bunk house, Margaret is in charge, but you are to look out for her."

HW quickly nodded and Daniel placed a kiss to the top of his head before turning towards the door.

"Maggie, you can ride my horse and HW can ride on your smaller mare. When you go I want you to take Rus with you. Also be sure to take pencil and paper so that you can make a list of what you need." He moved from behind the counter.

My grandmother's voice called from the kitchen doorway. "If you are hungry I have some food ready on the table."

HW followed me into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw the pancakes on the table. He moved behind one of the chairs and pulled it out for me. Smiling he said "Ladies first." I saw my grandmother smile out of the corner of my eye.

I sat down and started fixing a plate. After he was seated I placed it in front of him. "Children first." I smiled back.

He thanked me and then started eating. I followed right behind him. When we were done he tried to help clear the table but mother shooed us out of the kitchen. "You two have a job to go do for MR. Plainview. I think you best be on your way out to the ranch."

HW thanked her as we made our way to the front of the shop. Before we left my grandfather handed us a bag with a note book and some pencils in it. "Take the dog." He reminded me. I nodded and we stepped outside. I motioned for Russ to follow and he quickly jumped off the porch.

The walk to the barn behind the train station was short and HW keep up with me. My brother waved at me as we passed. He was out feeding the goats that were being boarded there. "Are you going to finally exercise those poor horses?" he joked. I nodded before we walked inside.

I went into the stall and led out my little grey dapple. I turned to HW "Do you know how to saddle a horse?" I asked him.

"Not really. I have watched my father do it but I have never done it myself." He looked at his feet.

I pulled my saddle off of the rack. "It's ok. I'll show you real quick. It is not that hard once you get the hang of it." I placed the saddle up on the back of my horse.

"Once you get it up here make sure that it is as close to the horses shoulders as you can. Then pull the left stirrup up on the horn so it is easier to get to the tie downs. Reach under and grab the leather strap and pull it back towards you then loop it through this ring." As I spoke I showed him what I meant. "Then take the rope down through here and back up to the ring again. Slip it through like this and back around and down through itself and pull it tight. By twisting it like that it will hold it solid." I dropped the stirrup down and moved around front. "To hook up the breast collar you clip the bottom part down here" I retch between the horse's front legs to show him. "And the other side clips over here."

He grinned as I handed him the reigns to hold. I moved over to the other stall and pulled out the slightly taller chestnut mare that was my grandfathers. I quickly saddled her up and I moved back to where HW was to help him up on the horse. I gave him a boost and then adjusted the stirrups so that his feet rested nicely in them. I went to my own mount and swung up on her.

We quickly set out from the barn to the Sunday or soon to be Plainview ranch. Russ kept up with us the entire ride. He bounced back and forth from side to side chasing at the air. Luckily he was well trained enough that he didn't try to run off and knew to stay out of the way of the horses.

After a short time of riding we came to the edge of the property. I turned our direction to the north so that we were headed towards the bunk house and not the Sunday homestead. We rode for only a couple of moments when I heard HW ask "Has Eli always been that weird?"

I turned my head to look at him. "Sadly, Eli was corrupted by Abel at a very young age. Abel believed him to be a vessel of God and convinced the boy that he was. And now they have most of the community believing that he is. It is sad really."

"What about Mary? Is she nice?" he asked

I smiled to myself before answering. "Mary is very nice. She was close to her older brother Paul not Eli. He protected her. She is like him in many ways but she isn't as outspoken as he was."

"I played with Mary a little bit yesterday. She seemed nice but she was really shy and when her mother hollered that it was time for prayer she got scared."

"The Sunday men believe that women should be seen and not heard. That's why they don't like my family very much, because the women help run the business. They also believe that prayer and religion come before all else. If the girls don't pray like Eli believes they should then Abel hits them." I spoke softly. I don't know why I told him that. Maybe part of me hoped that he would tell his father and that he could do something about it, but I knew that that was a long shot.

When we arrived at the bunk house I stepped off my horse. It was a little shack that was starting to look run down. I could tell from looking at the outside that the inside needed some work. I started over to help HW down but he quickly jumped off.

I moved to the front porch cautiously and opened the door slowly. I hoped that there wasn't anyone or anything inside. The door squeaked open to reveal an empty room. I relaxed a little and stepped inside and HW followed. The shack was old and somewhat small. It held four bunks and a small area for a stove and a table.

"Looks like you will need new mattresses." I stated looking at the old bunks.

HW nodded and kicked one of them sending dust everyone. "And pillows and blankets. This is gross." He giggled when I nodded. We looked around to see what else was missing and come up with a small list of things that they would need.

I had HW take the old bedding material outside and stack it up in a pile. There was an old broom in the corner and I grabbed it up. the dirt on the floor was thick and it took a little while to look dust free. By the time I finished sweeping HW had long since finished his task. He had perched himself on the bedframe of one of the bunks to watch me work.

I turned to ask him something and I saw a shadow move past the window behind him. Quickly and silently I grabbed him and hid behind the door. He must have seen something too because he went silent. He stood silently beside me.

Neither of us moved when we heard boots on the porch boards. Soon I saw a shadow move into the door way.

"Margaret, HW, are you in there?" came the deep voice of Daniel Plainview.

I instantly relaxed and stepped forward so he could see us. "Sorry, Mr. Plainview I wasn't sure who was coming up. I was afraid that it was someone else." I replied as HW quickly moved around the room again.

He chuckled. "I don't blame you for being weary." He stepped aside and I saw that Mary Sunday was standing off to the side of the porch.

She perked up when she saw me wave. "Hi Maggie!"

"Hello, Mary." I greeted her back.

HW bolted to the door. "Hi HW!" he smiled back at her before turning to his father. "Can we go play?" he asked.

Daniel nodded. "You may but first I want to know what the rules are."

HW nodded. "Remember my manners. Don't play rough especially with girls. No fighting and when we are done playing I am to walk her to her house and make sure her parents know she is home."

Daniel nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "You may go now."

HW bolted and Mary took off beside him. I hadn't seen Mary that happy in a long time. "Your son is very well behaved."

Daniel stared at me for a moment before he spoke. "Thank you. I am trying my best to ensure that he grows into a respectable young man."

I nodded and turned back to my list. "I am sure that he will do just that."

After a moment and a couple more things that I thought to add I turned to ask if he wanted all new matrasses I found that he hadn't moved and that he was still staring at me. "Mr. Plainview, are you all right?" I moved towards him.

That seemed to break his trance. "Yes I am fine, just lost in thought." He smiled at me. I smiled back at him and he quickly turned. "I have to admit that I was just wondering why you have yet to be claimed as some lucky man's wife. You are kind and sweet. And the Lord knows that you are beautiful. One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. And I also wonder why you have stopped calling me Daniel." He spoke without looking at me but he quickly caught my eye as soon as he was finished.

I have to admit that I was caught off guard by his confession as well as his questions and I instantly felt my cheeks redden. "You are very bold Mr. Plainview. The first question is easy to answer. I am not wed beside there are no men in this town that are worth my time. There are boys but all the men are either married or they are worthless." I shifted so that I was standing with my arms crossed over my chest. "Most of the boys won't look at me because I can out work them and they know it. My family didn't raise me to be weak. My grandfather insisted that I was right alongside my brother when they went fishing and hunting. I can read, write, shoot, as well as all of the womanly duties of the house." I could tell that I was becoming defensive as I spoke. "But your second question confuses me."

He shifted. "Why don't you call me by my name?" he asked softly

"I do call you by your name Mr. Plainview." I smiled at him slyly.

"Why don't you want to call me Daniel?" he asked. His voice was still soft but he took a step closer to me. I couldn't tell if I had intrigued him or irritated him.

I sighed. "Because I think that calling by your first name is too informal, and too intimate. I do not know you well enough to be that comfortable with you."

He nodded as he placed his hat on the table. "Well Margaret, I fear that you have a point there. Maybe you should get to know me so that you may call me Daniel." He leaned against the edge of the table, his face very serious.

"Like I said you are a very bold man, Daniel Plainview." I spoke as I started towards the door.

He stuck his hand out to stop me. It came to rest on my stomach and he leaned in. "yes, I am a very bold man. But being bold is how empires get built and men become kings." I looked up at him. "And I am a king setting on a kingdom of oil, aren't I not? When I want something I set my sights on it and I don't stop until it is mine. And for the time being I want to hear you call me Daniel." He moved his hand and motion towards the door. "After you, Margaret."

I felt lightheaded by the closeness of his face. I quickly composed myself and walked to the door on shaky knees. Once we were outside I stopped to hand him the list. He needed to see it before we headed back to town and I needed to buy some time to gain balance in my legs.

"We will need candles. Everything else is on here. Is there anything on here that you don't carry in your shop?" He handed the list back to me and I placed it back in my bag.

I shook my head. "No, we have everything and we can get it out here tonight if you would like."

He nodded. "Yes, lets. The sooner I can get set up the sooner we can get to work once the men get here." I walked beside him to the horses. My legs were still shaky and I was doing all I could to balance as I walked. It wasn't enough though. I had only taken a few steps and my knee buckled. Daniel was quick though. He caught me, his hands landing on my waist, before I hit the ground and in doing so he pulled me close to his body. I quickly righted myself and stepped away from him. I tried to turn so that he couldn't see the blush that took over my face. "Thank you." I mumbled over my shoulder as I stepped away.

His hand caught my waist again. "I'll make a deal with you." He spoke. "how about you only call me Daniel when we are alone like this. Any other time I will be content with you calling me Mr. Plainview." He smiled down at me.

I was so embarrassed that I could only nod. I knew that my face was bright red. "And what exactly would you like in return?"

He smiled down at me. "when I figure that out I shall give you an answer."

I turned and walked over to my horse. Daniel tried to help but I was too quick for him. I looked down at him as he stepped to the side of my horse. He adjusted my stirrups for me. When he was done he lingered for only a moment before turning and going to his horse. He made it seem effortless the way he swung up on her.

We rode in silence for the majority of the ride back to town. I kept glancing over to watch the way that he rode. He sat tall in the saddle and looked, for lack of a better word, kingly. I hoped that he had not caught me when my gaze lingered a little too long. He had.

"Is there something over here that amuses you?" he asked with a smile.

"Not at all, Mr. Plainview." I responded. I let out a giggle when I heard him growl.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. That wasn't very nice of me." I watched him from the corner of my eye. He turned to look at me but I kept my head straight.

"Someday very soon I will get you to the point that you call me by my name quite often." The words themselves were harmless but it was his voice that sent chills up my back.

I sent him a shocked look. He smiled in return. "Yes, it appears that I am that bold." He smiled and kicked his horse to a faster pace.

The rest of the ride to town was a blur and before I knew it we were back at the barn. Daniel helped me off of my horse. To anyone watching it was nothing more than him being polite, but I knew better when I felt his hands linger a moment too long. I shot him a glance and he smiled back at me.

"if you would go start to gather my items I will put the horses away for you." He spoke as he led my horse inside her stall. Quickly he pulled her saddle off. I turned and made my way to the shop.

I entered the back door and I went towards the front. I stopped when I heard Mrs. Sunday talking to my mother up front. "It isn't right, sending a girl by herself to do business with a man."

Suddenly my grandmother voice cut through the air "Just what are you saying exactly? Are you implying that my granddaughter is immoral?" her southern accent becoming heavier with every word that she spoke.  
"No. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I would be afraid for her. That he would try something. He seems to be the one that is immoral." She spoke quickly, the panic thick in her voice.

My grandmother spoke again. "Mr. Plainview is a widower and a Christian. He puts his family above all else and I doubt that he would do anything to hurt my granddaughter. And if he did try anything I am sure that my Maggie could hold her own against him."

I peeked around the corner to see Mrs. Sunday pale and then nod. "No disrespect meant." She quickly paid for her items and left.

I let out a quite laugh as I rounded the corner. Not long after I entered so did Daniel from the front door. "Is everything alright with Mrs. Sunday? I just saw her leave here extremely flustered."

I couldn't hold my laughter back any longer and neither could my mother. "First she implied that my Maggie here was immoral." My grandmother spoke in her thick southern accent. "then when I questioned her she tried to backtrack and she outright said that you were immoral." Daniel's eyes widened as she laughed. "Don't worry. I put her in her place. Now she won't want to make a trip to town for a while." She walked away from the counter.

I noticed Daniel smirk. "Usually it takes a little while longer before someone calls me immoral. Two days is a new record. I had a feeling Little Boston would be different." He laughed as he spoke.

I handed the list to my mother and she started figuring up totals. I moved around the shop gathering his things as he waited to pay. My grandfather came in to let us know that he was getting the wagon for Daniel's items.

"Alright, Mr. Plainview, that will be $14." She wiped her hands on her apron.

"Is that including four cotton matrasses?" he asked

"Yes, I only have two in stock right now so that is all that I will charge you for. I have an order standing with the seamstress for straw matrasses and we will have more cotton ones coming on the train this weekend." She nodded as she spoke.

Daniel nodded back to her. "Well then this weekend I shall be back in for my other matrasses. Also I would let the seamstress know that she might want to make up quite a few matrasses. I have a feeling that I will have to bring in more workers."

"Of course, Mr. Plainview." My mother nodded.

"Also, I wanted to talk with one of you about setting up a supply chain. I have a very solid feeling that I will be in Little Boston for a while and I would like to establish a relationship that I can work with when I need supplies. I need to know that my men can come here and buy their necessities and it be reliable." He spoke as he pulled money out of his pocket.

Mother chuckled. "You seem to think that you will strike it rich."

He leaned in close. "If there is as much oil as I think then I know I will strike it rich and I can make everyone around here extremely rich as well, including your family." He looked over at me as he spoke.

I walked over with an arm full of items and placed them in a canvas bag that mother had set on the table. My grandfather walked in "Daniel, I have my team hooked to the wagon. Your matrasses are loaded and so is the bag of flour."

Daniel nodded "I best be on my way so that I can get your team back to you tonight."

"Don't worry about them tonight. I'll send Margaret to fetch them in the morning. She needs to take some clothing out to the Sundays anyway." He waved his hand while he spoke.

"Well, thank you, John. That is very kind of you. I will make sure that they are taken care of tonight and get returned to you safely tomorrow." He picked up the bag from the counter. "Good day Jones Family. I will see you tomorrow. I am sure." He waved and left the shop.

I tried not to watch as he left, but I failed and watched as departed in the wagon .I turned to go into the kitchen and I was met with a knowing look of my older brother.

"What?' I quickly asked.

"You like him. Don't you?" he asked with a slight accusing tone to his voice.

"Shut up Michael." I said coldly as I waked past him.

He gasped "You do! You do like him." I swear if I didn't know that he was 25 I would have guessed by the way that he was acting that he was 10.

"Please stop Michael. " I walked past him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. That was childish. I won't tease you anymore." He pulled me into a hug. "Come on, let's go raid the kitchen. I'm sure mom has something she doesn't want us to eat. Let's go find it and eat it." He led the way into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets. I plopped down at the table to watch him.

After a moment he sat down beside me with a plate of biscuts and a chunk of cured ham. He tore one of the biscuits in half and ate it. He grinned over at me. "grandmother said that you had perfected your biscuits and you can actually make them now. If these are them then they are amazing" He laughed when I punched him in the arm.

"Hey! Maybe we can bride him with your biscuits to marry you!" He roared with laughter when he saw my face turn bright red.

"good night Michael. I'll see you tomorrow." I quickly stood up and went upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**TI MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS. I AM DOING IT SOLELY FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT. I OWN NOTHING BUT A FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

 **Margaret's POV:**

Morning came quicker then I wanted it to. I laid in bed as long as I could bet when I heard my mother coming back up the stairs I quickly up got and got dressed.

Just as I sat down to brush my hair there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I answered.

My mother stepped in. "I'm glad you are awake." She smiled. "Did you sleep well last night?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Did you?" I asked back.

She nodded in reply. "Your grandfather was wondering if you would mind heading out to Daniels shack and retrieve the wagon. I know that it is early but he is in need of it." She walked up behind me and took the brush from me. "May I?" she asked. I nodded  
back at her.

"It has been so long since I brushed your hair." She said as she worked the brush through my long locks. She laid my brush down before she started to weave my hair into a French braid. Then she picked up a few of my hair pins and slid them into place.

"Then we go. Now we have some left over breakfast downstairs go eat and whenever you are ready you can leave for the wagon." She placed a kiss to the top of my head before she turned and left.

I followed her down the stairs. "Where are grandmother and grandfather this morning? They are over at the doctor's house. He has to make a trip out to the valley and they are helping him get ready."

"Oh." I replied. I looked around the table to see some biscuits and bacon left over. "I better be going if it is the doctor that needs the wagon." I wrapped a couple of pieces of the bacon in a towel and tossed a few biscuits in as well.

Mother nodded at me. "Be careful, Margaret."

I turned and left out the back door. I snacked on the food as I made my way out of town to the hills where Daniel's shack sat. The walk out there today seemed to go much faster than it did the other day. In no time I was approaching the shack.

HW was playing with Mary Sunday outside and I could see Daniel sitting on the edge of the bed with the table pulled up to it writing.

"Hello, Margaret." Mary called as she waved. HW looked up and waved at me as well.

"Hello children" I called as I waved back.

When I turned my attention back to Daniel inside the shack he had stopped writing as was watching me approach. "Hello Mr. Plainview." I said sweetly as I smiled at him.

He set his jaw and gave me an irritated look, but I only continued to smile. "Good morning Margaret.' He replied. "What brings you out this way so early?" he asked.

"Grandfather sent me out to retrieve the wagon. The doctor needs to go take a trip to the valley and grandfather offered to go with him." I said as I stepped up on the porch.

Daniel nodded and stood up. "Of course. Let me get the team hooked up and we'll take you back to town." he came out of the shack and headed around to the side where the wagon sat. the horses were standing lazily tied to the side of the wagon.

I watched as Daniel dressed the horses in their harnesses and let them to their places at the front. When he ws done he turned and called for HW. "Why don't you go play with Miss Sunday near her home and head towards town later when it is time."

HW quickly nodded and then he and Mary ran off in the direction of her home.

"Miss Jones, are you ready? He asked.

I nodded and let him help me onto the driver's bench of the wagon. He crawled up beside me and got the team going. I waited a moment so that we were out of ear shot of the children. "Thank you for driving me back into town, Daniel."

The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile but he never looked at me. "It is the least I can do for your family allowing me to use the wagon overnight." He said.

I smirked. "Is that the reason? If I didn't know any better I would say that you were trying to get me alone once again." my voice had a playful tone to it. I watched him the whole time.

"Why would you accuse me of such a thing Margaret? Does that seem like something that I would do?" he asked. He feigned offense.

I laughed. "Yes it does."

"Good because that is what I am doing. These brief trips to and from town are the only times that I get to talk with you. I enjoy our conversations. You seem to not know the need to hold anything back and I admire that from you." He watched me as he spoke.  
He slowed the team so that they were barely moving. "Plus I needed to go into town anyway. I am holding a meeting with the people of the town later at your family's general store. I am making an offer to buy land at a flat rate for everyone. Cash  
in hand today."

I could only stare at him in amazement. "you are going to buy everyone out so that won't get a share of the money."

"No Margaret, I am going to buy everyone out so that they won't have a share of the control. They will still have a share of the money. they will get to keep they houses and live there as long as they want but I own the land and the rights to the oil  
underneath." His face was very serious as he spoke. "Make no mistake I am an oil man and a business man but I won't ever cheat anyone out of their fair share like others do in this business."

"I'm sorry if I offended you Daniel." I said softly.

"No offense was taken. I am not easy to offend and I am sure that you weren't intentionally trying to offend me?" He said.

As he finished speaking the wagon went over a rock and shook. I lost my balance and grabbed Daniel's leg to try to right myself. He quickly grabbed on to my waist as well to keep me upright.

I adjusted myself and he removed his arm when I heard him. "Margaret?"

I looked at him to realize that I was still holding onto his leg. When I had grabbed him my hand landed very close to his hip.

I felt my face flush bright red and I quickly let go. "I'm so sorry." I gasped as I looked away.

I felt him shift on the bench. "don't be." He chuckled.

I whipped my head up to look at him. He was watching me. "What?"

"It was an accident, so don't be sorry. If you had grabbed my leg on purpose then you might want to do some explaining and soon before we got to town."

I felt my face go even redder and I looked away again. He chuckled again and picked up my hand. He gently placed a kiss to the back of it. "Don't be sorry."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Daniel didn't say anything, he only gave me a long look over his shoulder as he dropped me off at the store before he went to find my grandfather at the doctor's house.

I quickly went inside to talk to my mother about the meeting later today.

The day had passed so quickly and soon I found myself standing in the back of the crowded room of the store with the rest of Little Boston. Danial had invited everyone to gather here to talk to them about the oil and what will happen once Little Boston  
becomes a Boom town.

As we sat I listened to the talk that went around the room. It surprised me to how open the people were to letting him drill here in Little Boston. I know that they really don't have a choice but knowing this town and how stubborn they can be this was  
something just short of a miracle. Maybe the only reason they are so open minded is because he has offered to share the wealth with them if there is any.

As they talked I heard someone refer to him as a savior. I bit back a laugh when Eli Sunday was quick to correct them. "No, my brother, Daniel Plainview is not our savior. The Lord is our savior. Brother Daniel was just sent by Him to do his work."

I don't know why but I wanted to hit Eli for calling him brother. Instead I let a small smirk slide onto face. I had a feeling that Daniel was not as Christian or as gentle as he lead most people to believe. How quickly he had bought the Sunday ranched  
proved that. And the way he spoke to me the other day at the buck house had proven that. The he was not crude nor rude his words that day carried many unspoken messages.

Daniel entered the room a few minutes later. "Ladies and gentlemen. Ladies and gentlemen." His voice was not loud by any means but it commanded authority. I won't lie and try to deny that it made a shiver run down my leg. "Thank you so much for visiting  
with us this evening. Now, I have traveled across half our state to be here and to see about this land. Now, I daresay some of you might have heard some of the more extravagant rumors about what my plans are; I just thought you would like to hear  
it from me. This is the face. There's no great mystery. I am an oil man, ladies and gentlemen. I have numerous concerns spread across this state. I have many wells flowing at many thousand barrels per day/ I like to think of myself as an oil man.  
As an oilman, I hope that you'll forgive just good old-fashioned plain speaking. Now, this work that we do is very much a family enterprise; I work side by side with my wonderful son H.W. I think one or two of you have met him already." He motion  
to where my mother and I were standing. "And I encourage my men to bring their families as well, of course. It makes for an ever so much more rewarding life for the. Family means children. Children mean education, so wherever we set up camp, education  
is a necessity and we're just so happy to take care of that. So let's build a wonderful school in Little Boston. These children are the future that we strive for and so they should have the very best of things. Now something else, and please don't  
be insulted if I speak about this, bread. Let's talk about bread. Now to my mind, it's an abomination to consider that any man, woman, or child in the magnificent country of ours should have to look on a loaf of bread as a luxury. We're going to dig  
water wells here and water wells mean irrigation. Irrigation means cultivation. We're going to raise crops here where before it just simply wasn't possible. You're going to have more grain than what you know to do with. Bread will be coming right  
out of your ears ma'am. New roads, agriculture, employment, education – these are just a few of the things we can offer you, and I assure you ladies and gentlemen that if we do find oil here, and I think that there is a very good chance that we will,  
this community of yours will not only survive it will flourish." He finished the speech and studied the crown. "Does anyone have any question?" He prompted.

"Will the new road lead to the church?" Eli asked. I rolled my eyes and stifled a groan. My mother's hand flew to her mouth to mask the grin that covered it.

Daniel seemed to be prepared for that question. "Of course!" He boomed. "It shall be the first place the new road leads." He gave a large and convincing grin back at Eli. Eli smiled in return and sat back down.

Daniel spoke again. "Now if there are no more questions I will not take up any more of your time." He turned and left the room. The crowd only lingered for a moment before they disappeared. Some were whispering about how they needed to think a day or  
two before they could give a decision while others rushed out the building to find the land agent. Daniel had made a blanket offer of $6 per acre for any one that wanted to sell.

Soon everyone had vacated the shop and we were left to clean up. I went to the front of the store and started moving the cleaning. I worked with my back towards the door. I looked up when I heard the front door open. My grandfather entered followed by  
Daniel and H.W. My grandfather was laughing.

"The Simpsons have sold out." He continued to laugh as he walked to the back of the store and behind the counter. Daniel stopped to help me move the bench that I was scooting nosily across the floor. After it was moved and I tried to walk past him he  
shot me a wink that only I could see. That little action made me weak in the knees.

My mother smirked at him. "I told you. Did, I not tell you Scott?" Daniel looked from my grandfather to my mother and back. My mother quickly explained. "The Simpsons were one of the oldest families here in Little Boston. They have been here longer then  
us and the Jones' have been here 80 years." She grinned.

Daniel smirked back. "Well they were the first to make a deal today. They said that they will be on the first train out of Little Boston next month." His smirk widened into a grin that spread across his face. He turned to me. "Miss Jones, I was wondering  
if I could ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, Mr. Plainview." I answered and smiled inwardly when an irritated look briefly crossed his face. I turned to resume my cleaning.

"Some of my men are arriving today on the train this afternoon. I was wondering if you would mind escorting them out to the bunk house. They are good me, ones that I have handpicked and ones that I trust with my life and more importantly my son's life.  
I was planning on leaving H.W. here in case you agreed that way you wouldn't be by yourself. I would ask you to do this if I didn't feel that you wouldn't be safe with these men." Daniel nodded to the boy as he finished speaking.

"Of course, Mr. Plainview." I answered.

My grandfather was the next to speak. "Of course she can, Daniel." He clapped his hand on Daniel's shoulder. They can watch for the train and then she can lead them out there. You are more than welcome to use my wagon but I do need it back by nightfall.  
I have to take more supplies out to the valley for the families out there tomorrow."

Daniel looked from me to him as he spoke. "Many thanks but it won't be necessary. I have arranged for two wagons from the livery for the men to use. I think that we should be fine with the two. There won't be that many on this first crew, mainly surveyors  
and architects."

My grandfather nodded back at him. "Take our horses when you go Margaret. Daniel if you need to use one you may."

Daniel shook his head. "No thank you. I purchased one for me this morning."

My grandfather nodded again. "Also, I wanted to let you know that I am willing to work a credit deal with you for your men. Anything they need. Also I have ties with the railroad and can get hard to get supplies here much sooner than most people and I  
have the money to buy outright. No middle man nonsense."

Daniel nodded his head and turned and shook his hand. "Much appreciated, Mr. Jones." He turned to H.W. "You'll be good and listen to Miss Jones, correct?"

"Yes, sir." H.W. nodded.

Daniel turned back to my grandfather. "I gave you the money for the first round of supplies and for your troubles with my boy."

"Daniel I told you your boy is not trouble for me or my family. The women like a child in the house and I like having another man to talk to." He grinned down at H.W., who was busy playing with Russ.

"I insist. We don't want to wear out our welcome yet and as of right now you are our only allies that we have in Little Boston." He gave a wide grin as he spoke and a as soon as he was done he spun on his heel and headed for the door. "I'll see you this  
afternoon Miss Jones!" he hollered with a quick glance over his shoulder.

HW stood up and started helping mother pick up the chairs. With the extra hand we made quick work of it all. As soon as everything was back in its proper place HW plopped down on one of the benches and stair up at the ceiling. "Does Mrs. Williams hug  
everyone like she is trying to kill them?"

"Yup." Mother and I both answered at the same time. My mother spoke next "Don't get cornered by her or else you might end up married to one of her eleven daughters." She made sure to look around the shop as she spoke to make sure that no one heard what  
she said. "Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if she tries to make a move on your father for her sister or for her oldest daughter." She grinned when HW's eyes went wide.

"That's terrifying. I want a mom but not someone like her and not someone that is only a few years older than me."

I had to laugh at his words but at the same time it felt like they had punched a hole in my chest. I knew that I was being silly. Daniel and I would never be anything. I was only a babysitter and a friend for his son. Or at least I think I am.

The day passed slowly as worked on cleaning the shop. We had some new merchandise in and we were making room on the shelves for it. It was around noon when mother called that lunch was ready. I finished wiping down the shelf that I was working on and  
wiped my hands on my apron as I made my way into the kitchen.

HW followed me and rushed to pull out a chair for me. I thanked him as he tried to pull one out for my mother but she wasn't having any of that. She ushered him into his chair and sat a plate of chicken, biscuits and gravy in front of him.

"Thank you." He said as he eyed the plate hungrily "It's been a while since I have had biscuits and these smell amazing.

"Thank you HW. They are actually left over ones from breakfast just warmed up again. Margaret made more than plenty and there was no sense in wasting them." She smiled at him before she added. "You're father has done such an amazing job with you, young  
man. You are so polite and well behaved for your age. May I ask how old you are exactly?" she inquired sweetly. I could tell that my mother adored this boy.

He smiled back at her. "I am 10 almost 11. My birthday is in the end of May." He spoke quickly before taking a big bite of food.

"So you only have a few months before it is here." I added. "Mine is the 1st of June."

He nodded and added around the mouthful. "My dad's birthday is the 1st of May and my birthday is May 25th." He smiled widely.

"Is there anything that you would like for your birthday?" I asked him. His shoulders seemed to drop a little but he was still talkative. "Not really. I already have a shotgun and most everything I want is something practical and my dad buys it for me.  
I don't really like toys or games. I do like books though." He continued to eat.

My mother and I shared a glance and then we went back to our meals. HW soon broke the silence. "These are the best biscuits I have ever had. I love them. I could eat them every day." My mother and I grinned at each other and finished our meals.

When lunch was cleaned up we went back to our chores. It didn't take long before we were done so we headed to the train station to bug Michael, but he was busy with a group of customers so we went to the barn instead to pet the horses.

HW followed me over to the stall that my little mare was resting in. She perked up when we saw us walk up. HW started petting her when she leaned her head over the rope to greet us.

"I have an idea, HW." I turned to where my saddle was on the rack. "Let's teach you how to saddle a horse."

He looked at me with a questioning look on his face before he asked "You don't think that my dad will get mad do you?"

"No, I am sure that he won't." I smiled at him as I moved the mare out of her stall and tied her lead line to the post. "Go pull that saddle off of the bottom rack we are going to start from the beginning. "As he walked away to get the saddle I heard  
someone walk by the front of the barn, but no one walked in.

HW came back with the saddle. "Set it down on the bale of hay and separate the blanket from the saddle. Now step up on the bale of hay and set the blanket on her back." He did as he was instructed. "Now pick up the saddle and put it on the blanket."

HW picked up the saddle and heaved it up there. He sat it on the blanket and only had to adjust it a little bit. "Good job. Now put the stirrup up on the horn. And reach under and grab that leather strap." He was quick to follow instructions.

"Doesn't it go through here?" he started to loop it through the ring on the saddle.

"It does and then it goes down through here." I motioned with my hand where it went after that.

"And then back up and around like this?" he finished looping the strap through without me having to tell him. He needed a little help pulling it tight.

"Nicely done HW!" I clapped him on the shoulder when were finished

He smiled up at me. "I remembered some of it from when you showed me the other day." He stepped around to side of my mare's head and started petting her face.

After a moment he stopped petting her and looked up at me. "I wish I had a horse of my own. Or a dog. Or a house that we could stay in. I wish that my dad would settle down in a town already. I know that it is part of his business that we have to move  
all the time but I don't like leaving, and what is worse is that I know someday we will have to leave here and I don't want to. I like it here. I want friends that I can keep." He sighed heavily and plopped down on the hay bale beside he was just  
standing on.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I wish I knew what I could do to make it all better. I wish you and your dad would stay in Little Boston. I know that you want a horse and a dog and I can't give you those things but I can let you play with mine anytime that you want."

He perked up at my words. "You'd really let me come play with them any time." He asked.

"Of course, HW. You are my friend and that is what friends do. We share our stuff with each other." I smiled back at him.

"You really mean that, Maggie?"

"Of course. HW. I really mean that. You are my friend and so is your father." The words felt weird as I said them out loud but they earned me an ear to ear grin from HW.

I started to speak again but the sound of a train whistle cut me off. HW perked up again. "Can I head on over there or should I unsaddle her first?" He asked.

"Go on over. I will meet you there in a minute. I'll just put her back in her stall with the saddle. She will be fine for a little bit with the saddle." I untied her from the post and walked her back to her stall as HW bolted out of the barn.

I turned to leave after she was safely tucked away but the sight of Daniel Plainview leaning up against the door frame stopped me.

"Daniel, I thought you were in meetings today? I asked him.

"I was and I will be. I had a brief break from paperwork and I thought that I would stretch my legs. I walked up just in time to see HW bolt form the barn." He smirked. "Are you all alone out here?"

"We were just getting ready to leave and I told him to go on ahead and that I would be there soon." I looked around HW to see if I could still see him.

"I see." He replied in a low voice. "Well Maggie I supposed I should let you go over there so one would get the wrong impression of us alone in a barn together." He placed a kiss to the back of my hand and then he turned and left. My head was swimming  
and my stomach was in knots as I walked over to the station.

The train had barely come to a complete stop and people were already starting to pour of it. So far they were mostly women and children. HW was bouncing beside me when he finally shouted "Look there is Fletcher. He is my dad's second. There is some of  
the other first string crew."

About the time that HW finished talking I head a man's voice ring out over the crowd. "HW Plainview, is that you? Boy you have gotten bigger in the last couple of weeks since we last saw you at Signal Hill."

HW laughed at the man. "Hi Fletcher." The man patted the boy on the back and the he turned to me. "HW are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" he winked at the boy.

"Fletcher, this is Margaret Jones, her family owns the general store here in Little Boston. Margaret this is Fletcher. He works for us. And she is not my girlfriend. " he rolled his eyes and turned and walked to the end of the platform.

I laughed as Fletcher and I followed the boy. "Daniel has arranged for me to show you out to the work site. There are a couple of wagons around back for you and the men to ride in." I informed him as we walked.

"Of course, Miss Jones, the men are just getting the equipment from the train and then they will meet us. Is it a long ride out to the site?" He asked.

"Not too far. From the station to the site is only about two miles." HW answered.

"I am going to get my horse while we are waiting on the men. I will be back in just a few minutes." I told the two of them as I turned towards the barn. They both nodded in reply.

When I stepped into the barn I noticed that the bridal was now on my horse and that there was a note sticking out from between the blanket and the saddle.

I carefully pulled it out and opened it. It read 'I need to speak to you tonight. –Daniel.' I could only smile at the note. I lead my mare out of her stall and across the yard to the station.

By the time that I got back the wagon with her the rest of Daniel's men had arrived and were starting to load the equipment. It didn't them very long to get it all situated in the wagons and then they loaded up. Fletcher crawled up in the driver's seat  
of one of the wagons and HW joined him. "Are we ready? He asked me.

"Yes." I swung up on my horse. "I believe so." I spun my horse around and headed out of the stock yard. I could hear the wagons moving behind me. It took the horses a couple of moments to get their footing and to get their speed built up but soon they  
caught up to me.

I slowed my mare's pace so the wagon teams would work too hard. As we headed through town I noticed that we were being watched by the Sunday family. On the porch of my family's general store was Abel and Eli, as well as the women and I could tell from  
here that the men wore disapproving looks. That made me just hold myself a little taller in my saddle.

As we rode past the land office I had tried to keep myself from looking for Daniel but I failed. I barely had to turn my head and there he was, standing just inside the window of the land office watching us parade by. His eyes made contact with mine and  
I gave him a nod of acknowledgement. He returned the nod before turning away from the window.

I smiled to myself as we rode out of town. We rode mostly in silence only talking when fletcher had a question for either HW or myself. The two wagons were driving side by side and I was riding around them. My poor mare was itching to go so I was letting  
her trot off some of her steam as the wagons pushed on. The teams had stared to slow down in the hills. On one of my large circles around them I noticed a rider approaching in the near distance. We were only about half way between town and the site.

It was Daniel and he was pushing his mount into a hard gallop. I swung my mare out to come up beside him and she matched his stride. She was the shorter of the two but she was fiery and she was keeping up to his big mount with no problem. We slowed them  
down after a moment and turned back to the wagon teams.

I could hear him laughing. "That was fun Miss Jones. We should do that again. I hope that you found my note on your pretty little horse." He gave a sideways glance as he spoke quietly .

"Of course, Mr. Plainview. " I winked at him and kicked my mare up to a trot to get back to the wagons and away from whatever he wanted.

He followed my lead and we joined the wagons. He rode beside the wagon that Fletcher was on and quickly slid up from his horse to the driver's bench. I could only watch in amazement at how effortless he made that seem. I laughed when HW jumped into the  
back of the wagon and then slid onto Daniel's horse. He quickly brought the horse around to ride beside me.

"Well Daniel, it seems that I have a new riding partner." I laughed as HW pushed his horse into a trot.

The rest of the ride was in silence. The sky was darkening as we rode. Before too much longer we were at the site. I didn't dismount as the men started unloading from the wagons. Daniel slid from the driver's bench and walked over to HW and helped him  
down from the tall horse. He walked over to me and offered his hand. "Do you require assistance, Miss Jones?" he asked.

"No thank you Daniel. I think I will be heading back to town now. I didn't really want to go but I wanted to see what Daniel would do.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Not yet, Miss Jones. If you recall I was going to accompany you home so you get there safely and so that I can pay your grandfather for the first shipment of materials that I need." He gave me a wink as he extended his hand  
again.

This time I took it and I let him help me down off of my mount. I thought I saw a knowing smirk on Fletchers face right before he turned around. I would try to ask him about that soon if I ever got a chance. He probably knew Daniel better than most.

I walked with HW as Daniel was explaining where he wanted to try to set the well. He also explained where he wanted to set the office and the men's tents as well as the runoff pond. I could easily see where he envisioned everything from the way that he  
talked. For a man of little words he sure knew how to use them.

The sky was rapidly darkening when the men turned to start making camp. Daniel turned to me "Let's start to head back to town. I need to go by the shack and get your grandfather's payment first." He retrieved the reigns to our horse and he led the way  
to the shack. HW gave me a hug as I said my goodbyes. By the time we made the short walk to the shack the sky had completely darkened.

He stopped when we reached the shack. He turned to me "why don't you go ahead and get in the saddle while I retrieve my pocket book." He spoke softly

"Do you mean this pocket book?" I smiled as I patted the pocket book that hung out of his shirt pocket.

Even in the dark I could see the smug grin that he game me. "Alright you caught me. I was hoping that you wouldn't notice it but you are just far too observant. Truth is that I just wanted to get you alone again for a few minutes." His grin turned into  
a small smile. "I don't know why but there is something about you that intrigues me. I am not lying when I say that I won't rest until I figure out why you haunt my thoughts. And the more time I do spend with you the more that I want to know you."  
He spoke softly. "The ride to town this morning was torturous, especially when you touched me."

His words were etching themselves into my memory and I crossed my arms and bit my lip in confusion.

He reached up and took ahold of my chin. "Don't worry your lip like that. Now let's get you on your horse before you make me do something I will regret." the sudden contact made me flush and I reached up and grabbed his wrist. I just hoped that he couldn't  
see it in the dark.

I spun on my heel and went to the side of my horse. Before I was able to put my foot in the stirrup Daniel put his hand around my waist. "Please allow me to help." I could only look at him as he reached down and took ahold of my ankle. I let him hoist  
my up into my saddle. Once I was seat I expected him to walk to his horse but he didn't. He let his hand linger for a moment on my boot but then his hand slowly inched up my lower leg to come to rest on the back of my calf. It sent chills all through  
my body that settle in the pit of my stomach. "Why, Maggie, you are not wearing knickers." He smirked at me.

"Bastard." I spit at him and grabbed his hand. He quickly turned our hand so that he was holding mine and he kissed the back of it. He let his lips linger for far too long but I was so light headed that I couldn't tell his time was moving or not.

He stepped away and went and quickly mounted his horse. He motion towards town. "Shall we?"

"You are a bastard." I spit the words at him.

"I never said that I wasn't." he replied honestly.

I quickly turned my horse and headed towards town. I didn't know what I felt right now but I had a good idea of what it was. I had an overwhelming urge to hit Daniel the same time that I wanted to press my body next to his and hope he'd never let me go.

I was almost positive that I loved him. I wanted to go home and cry. Daniel quickly followed my lead. We barely made it far before the tears came. I didn't care if he saw them or not. The whole ride to town was in silence. If he saw my tears then he was  
kind enough to not say anything. I went to the barn and I quickly unsaddled my horse. By the time that Daniel unmounted I already had her in her stall with the bridal and saddle off.

He tried to help but I turn and walked off. I stopped before I was completely outside and turned back to him. "Daniel I won't be treated like that. You have no right to touch me. Nor do you have any right to make comments like that."

"I told you that I was straightforward." Was his counter argument.

I walked back to him and placed a slap across his face before either of us knew what happened. "Yes, you also said that you get what you want, but I am not some possession that you can buy. So if you ever talk to me like that again you need to figure  
out how to do so without insulting me. Because next time you do so like that I will not be as kind as I am tonight. Goodnight Daniel." I walked away from the barn to the back of the general store.

I could hear Daniel following me. I bid everyone a goodnight as I went through the kitchen to the stairs. I knew that my family would know that something was up but I didn't feel like dealing them tonight. I will handle them and their questions tomorrow  
when I have the energy. I had barely made it upstairs when I beard the front door open again. I heard Daniel's voice and then I heard my grandfather and brother greet him. I shut my door so I didn't have to hear as much of the conversation but that  
didn't work. I could still hear them talking about lumber.

I quickly stripped out of my dress and undergarments and slipped into my night down. I sat down at my vanity and lit a candle. I picked up my hair brush and combed through my hair vary slowly. I was lost in thought.

I sat like that for a long time before I could hear someone coming up the stairs. "Margaret?" my mother's voice rang out through the hallway. I quickly blew out my candle and jumped into my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin and faced away from the  
door.

A moment later I heard a knock on my door. I didn't answer. I hoped she would just leave me alone. She didn't open the door but instead spoke through it.

"Margaret, Mr. Plainview would like you to know that he is sorry for the way he spoke to you tonight. I don't know what happened between you two but I do know that he is truly sorry. He also told me to pass on the message that he doesn't need us watching  
HW for a few days. He was work for the boy to do over the next week." There was a pause. "Good night Margaret. I love you, my baby."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note : I am nothing associated with there will be blood. This is all for my enjoyment only. I make no money off of this. I hope you all enjoy and be sure to review.

 **Daniel's POV**

Well I had really done at this time. Of course I had to open my mouth. I had to say some very hurtful things. It wouldn't surprise me if she decided that she didn't want to talk to me again. Although the thought sends a pain my chest. I have to fix this.

I will admit that I was caught off guard when she slapped me. I didn't think that she was that mas, but obviously I was wrong.

I followed her to the door but I stopped before she can reach it. This wouldn't look good at all if I followed her in. I waited till she was inside and then I made my way around to the front of the store.

I knew that I had made her cry on the way back to town. But I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

I walked up the front steps onto the porch and open the front door. There was nobody in the front of the general store. But I could hear everybody in the back of the store.

I tried to let the door slam but it didn't work my next option was to try and let my boots make as much noise on the floor as I walk to the counter. I got about halfway across the front room when I decided that I needed to holler.

"Hello Jones family. Is there anyone here?" I asked. i could hear that someone was going up the stairs. It was probably Maggie.

A moment later Mr. Jones walked out from the back room with his grandson Michael. They stopped for a second and looked at me before they continued on out to the front counter.

I gave him a best smile that I could muster up before asking "Did Margaret make it home OK? She left the barn before I could make sure she got home OK. It seems on the ride back to town I opened my mouth a little too much and I seemed to have offended  
her. I do apologize deeply for any offense and trouble that it may have caused"

The two men just looked back at me before Michael spoke up."No harm was caused Daniel." "There is not a lot that could offend my sister." He smiled back at me. Mrs. Jones walked up beside her son and stood.

"I'm sure there's not my but it seems that my harsh words made her cry. That was never my intention and now I feel just awful for doing so." I reiterated.

She waved her hands and tried to dismiss the whole thing. "Me. Plainview I am sure that even if you did offend her she won't stay mad at you for very long." She smiled at me. "Trust me I know my daughter. She'll go to bed mad and then she will be fine  
tomorrow morning."

"Well I do hope that you are right, ma'am." I smiled at her. Suddenly an idea jumped into my mind.

"Mr. Jones I was wondering if you would allow me to talk with you for a few minutes alone about some business." I asked.

The old man shook his head and crossed his arms. "Daniel you know that any business you need to discuss can be said in front of my family. My business is their business."

Crap I had hoped he wouldn't do that. "Very well then. I'll get right to the point. I had hoped to receive your blessing and your permission to try my hand at courting Margaret." Well now it was out.

The entire room went quiet. I studied each of their old woman seemed to be thrilled while Kathryn, Margaret's mother, was a little harder to read. she wasn't mad but she didn't seem happy. Scott face was void of all emotion, but her brother was the funniest  
one of them all. He was struggling to keep a smile from creeping on his face.

Margaret's mother was the first to speak. "If you think you have a chance at winning her hand be our guest. Of course then again you are the only person I have ever met that is more hard headed then she is. Just remember that she is my baby and I have  
a lot of pull in this town. If you hurt her thenI promiseyou willget hurt." She smiled as she spoke.

I dared not try to smile. I knew that she probably wasn't bluffing. It seemed like this family had a lot of pull in this town." Of course not ma'am. I can assure you that I have no intention of hurting her and the very thought makes me ill. She intrigues  
me and I find her fascinating to be around and the way that HW has taken to her is a remarkable feat in itself. He used to be very shy and only spoke when directly spoken to by strangers. Since we arrived in Little Boston he seems to know no strangers."  
I gave a very large smile at that.

The elder Mrs. Jones, Margaret's grandmother spoke next. "We have taken a liking to the boy, especially, but she deserves children of her own." she spoke directly.

"I intend to give her anything that she wants, including children." I spoke honesty. Michael scoffed at my words. I turned to speak towards him."You have to understand something. I never planned on ever courting another woman after my wife died and Margaret  
will be the first that I have courted since then if you give me your permission. The reason isn't because of love for my late wife but it is because there has been no woman that has held my attention long enough for me to take the time away from my  
work to chase after them." I stared straight at Michael as I spoke.

"And Margaret has held your attention long enough to take away from your work? He asked.

"I'd sell it all to be able to chase her." I answered honestly. I turned back to their mother and grandparents. "Take some time and think this over. I am in no rush."

Scott spoke next "I speak for my wife and I when I say that you have our blessing and our permission but it is not our permission that you need. Nor is it Kathryn's or Michaels." He motioned he talked. "If you are going to court Margaret then you are  
going to need to convince her that you are worthy enough to be her husband and more importantly worthy to be the father of her children someday. Ultimately it will be her choice if she wants you or not and there is nothing that we can do to change  
it if she doesn't."

"That is a risk that I am willing to take." I replied.

Michael sighed. "You have my blessing Daniel. But I don't think you realize what you are getting yourself into. My sister is not exactly an easy person to handle. She can be a handful at times." A smile crossed his face then. "Then again that might mean  
that she can handle being the wife of an oilman and that would mean you two are perfect for each other. He clapped me on the shoulder and headed back into the kitchen.

I turned my attention to Kathryn. She smiled. "You already know my answer."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "I don't want to but I might have to wait until the Derrick is built before I do anything. I was hoping to ask her to accompany me to the blessing ceremony for the well."

Her mother smiled again. "That sounds like a great idea. When is the derrick expected to be finished?" She asked.

"It should be finished in about a month. And that is estimating us becoming a week behind schedule. It depends on the lumber shipments mostly. After the derrick is built we are going to hold a big party for the town and the men and their families to see  
what we have built. there will be dancing and food and games. They have gone over very well in past communities we have been in." I answered.

Mrs. Jones nudged Kathryn "Her dress will be done by then." She grinned as she walked away with Scott.

Kathryn's face lit up a little. "We are having a new dress made for Margaret as a late birthday present. It is beautiful. The party will be a wonderful excuse for her to wear it. Although I cannot guarantee that she will dance with you." Her mother explained.

"Well I am not one for dancing myself but I will have to insist that she have the first dance with me. I will leave the clothing and attire up to you. I should be headed back to the site now. The second crew should be here tomorrow and the rest will arrive  
by the end of the week with the first load of lumber and the rest of the equipment. You might not see much of me and HW over the next few days so please don't be offended. We have much to do. Thank you for your time tonight." I nodded to her as I  
turned and left the store.

I walked over to the barn and swung up on my horse. My mind was swimming with thoughts of Maggie now and since I have her family's permission now it seems much less inappropriate to think about her.

I kicked him into a gallop and quickly left town. The whole ride back to the shack was filled with thought of her. I tried to think of other things like the well but no matter how hard i tried my mind kept slipping back to her.

When I arrived back at the shack Fletcher was sprawled out on the ground in front of the porch. "He's asleep Daniel." he spoke without opening his eyes.

"Thank you." I replied as I walked past him.

"Don't do anything stupid and let her slip away Daniel." he said quietly.

I stopped and glanced over my shoulder at him. H was propped up and watching me. "I'm not going to Fletcher. It is being taken care of." I told him. He has always encouraged me to try to find someone.

He didn't say anything. He just laid back down.

I went into the shack threw my hat on the table. I flopped on the empty bed and pulled my boots off. I wasn't that tired but I knew that I needed the sleep. I laid back and tried not to think about her but my mind kept going back to her. As I laid there  
I could only imagine how she would look lying beside me in bed.

I sighed and rolled over. One thing was for sure, I was one step closer to making that woman mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I am nothing associated with there will be blood. This is all for my enjoyment only. I make no money off of this. I hope you all enjoy and be sure to review.

 **Margaret's POV:**

It has been over a week since that night that Daniel made me cry. That was the last time that I saw him or HW. He was so busy with the well site that he had barely had time to come to town. If something was needed he sent Fletcher or one of the men to get it.

The work was starting to slow down. They were running low on lumber, and after tonight's shift was done they wouldn't have any more to work with. The train was supposed to be here this afternoon but we had received word this morning that it was going to be late tonight or possible early tomorrow morning when it came.

Grandmother, mother and I walked in silence as went to retrieve our clothes from the seamstress. We had not gone very far when we saw Michael headed our way.

"I just received word from the station master that the train has just departed from the station at the mill. It will be here tonight." He rubbed his head.

"What time will it get here?" my mother asked.

"It is a four hour train ride down here from the mill, so sometime between 8 and 9 tonight, but that old boy has been known to lie. So I don't know if it has really left that station. I am just going to hang out there tonight and welcome it myself."

My mother nodded. "I will send Margaret over with food later for you."

"Thanks. I was actually going to ask if I could use her as a messenger tonight. I sent Fletcher and his men back to the drill site when the train didn't come in this morning but they left the wagons. I was hoping I could send her out there to tell them it was here." He asked.

Mother looked from Michael to me. "Of course." I nodded.

"Great. I have to get going." He waved goodbye and turned and left.

We continued our walk over to the seamstress. The whole time they were chatting about nothing really important.

Soon we were in the sitting room of Sarah's house. She was showing us the garments that she made. They were all gorgeous. "And last but not least!" she said as she pulled out the silk dress that she had made for me.

It was beautiful. The dark blue color of the silk gave it just enough of a shine that it was stunning.

Sarah smiled at me. "Will you put it on for me?" she asked.

"Of course she will." My mother ushered me to the other room and handed me the dress.

I quickly slipped out of my old dress but I took my time as I slipped into the new dress. It fit me perfect. I stepped out into the sitting room. I didn't have to ask how I looked. I could tell by the way they looked at me that they liked it.

"You are so beautiful." My mother whispered.

"Of course she is." Sarah said. "She looks so much like you right now I am starting to tear up. You my dear are going to be the talk of the town." She walked over and hugged me.

My grandmother snickered. "Us Jones girls are always the talk of this town."

I smiled back at her. "Thank you Sarah. It is so beautiful. I will cherish it always." I said as I returned the hug.

She released me and let me turn to look at myself in the mirror. I had to admit that I did look breathtaking in the dress. Eat your heart out Daniel Plainview. I smirked.

We spent most of the afternoon talking as we helped Sarah cut material for mattresses. It was only when the noticed that it was getting hard to see what we were doing that we realized that it was getting dark out. We quickly gathered our clothes and headed back to the store.

"Margaret when we get back to the store, go up and put your clothes away. I will set some stew aside for you and Michael and pack some bread. We are running much later then I thought we were. We need to hurry."

"Ok. I need to change into a skirt if I am to ride out to the drill site." I said as we entered the back of the store.

"That is fine but do try to hurry please." She spoke as she handed off the clothes she carried to my grandmother.

I nodded and headed up the staircase. I pushed the door shut and went about hanging up my new clothes. I took extra care hanging up the silk dress so that it would not rub on anything else in the closet. When they were put away I quickly peeled off my dress and tried to undo the corset my mother had strapped me into but there was no way that I had enough time to unlace it all by myself. I sighed and slipped my black blouse on and then slipped into my dark grey skirt.

I then took my hair brush and my hand mirror and put them in my small side bag. I knew that my hair looked horrible and that I didn't have time now to deal with it. I gave myself a small smile when I saw how high my breasts were pushed up in my corset.

I hurried back down stairs. I arrived in the kitchen just in time for mother to finish wrapping the food. She handed me the bundle and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Be careful tonight, especially when you ride out to the drill site. Now go. Your brother is waiting on you." She pushed me towards the door.

The walk to the train station was short and I was there in no time at all. As I approached I saw Michael sitting on the porch smoking a pipe.

In a sing-song voice I announced "I have food." He perked up and he looked over at me. "Come on. Let's go eat." I turned and entered the station. I sat the food out on table as he pulled up the extra chair to the small table.

"That smells amazing." He said and started to dig in without hesitation and I followed shortly behind him. He was right it did smell good.

We ate in a comfortable silence until he asked "Has he said anything to you?"

"Has who said anything about what to me?" I asked back.

"Sorry. Has grandfather said anything to you?" he replied.

"Grandfather has said a lot to me since I was born. Now if you would tell me what the hell you are talking about specifically I could tell you whether or not we have talked or not." I shot back at him half annoyed. I hate playing guessing games with people.

"I will take that as a no." he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Margaret, please don't let anyone know that I told you this. I need you to promise me that you won't say anything." He looked over at me with a pleading look on his face.

"Michael what is going on? What has happened?" I asked starting to get worried.

"Daniel Plainview has asked for our family's permission to start courting you." He spoke softly in case any eavesdroppers were near.

I couldn't say anything. I didn't have any words to say. I could only sit in silence as Michael watched me.

"Margaret, are you alright?" he asked as he reached across the table and took my hand.

"Yes, I am fine. I am just at a loss for words. I won't lie. I am confused but I am happy." A smile broke across my face as I spoke. "Did he really ask?" I had to make sure that he wasn't playing a cruel joke on me.

He nodded his head yes. "The night last week that he escorted you home after the first group of his men arrived. He came into the store a few minutes after you went upstairs. He said that he had offended you and made you cry on the ride back to town and he needed to apologize. Then he asked the entire family for our permission and our blessing to court you. He said that you were the first woman to hold his interest in a very long time."

"And everyone agreed?" I asked.

"Yes. I was the only one that had any hesitation about it but I still gave my blessing. We trust you Margaret. We know that you will make the smart decision here. We also want you to be happy. We know that regardless of whether or not we give permission this is your choice to be with him or not. So we are ultimately leaving all of it up to you." He turned his attention back to his food and shoveled some more into his mouth.

"Don't tell anyone I said anything." He said around a mouthful of food. "About any of this. I am sure that he will kick my ass for telling you and if he didn't mother or grandmother will. And that is part of the reason why I am having you go retrieve the men tonight. I thought you might want to turn the tables on Daniel. Get the upper hand at his own game." He gave me a large grin as he continued in on his stew.

"How very thoughtful of you." I smirked back at him. My head was spinning circles because of the news. "I think I will just wait and see how the night goes whether or not I will say anything. Maybe a little silent treatment if what he needs." I turned my attention back to my food. Tonight was going to be interesting.

We had both barely finished eating when we heard the whistle of the train approaching. We quickly abandoned our empty dishes and went to the platform. Sure enough the train was approaching. Michael looked at his watch "Well the schedule they gave me was pretty accurate. It is almost 8:30." He turned around and went back inside for his hat. "Would you go gather up the dishes and I will go get the wagons."

I nodded and he quickly left. I turned to the table and started to clean up the mess that we had left. When I was done I grabbed my bag from the bench and emptied its contents onto the table. I pulled the few pins that held my hair up out and tossed them onto the table.

Michael came back into the station. "Well the good news is that the mill sent some men to help unload Daniel's order because it was so large and because of the delay. The wagons have already been moved and they are starting to load them now. Whenever you are ready I'll walk you over to the barn and we will get your horse saddled up for you." As he spoke he walked over to the cabinet behind his desk. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out his revolver and holster.

"I am sending this with you tonight." I gave me a look that told me not to question him.

"Of course, Michael. Let me finish my hair real quick and I will be ready to go." I took my brush and worked it through my hair. It didn't take me very long to pin it back up and put my supplies back into my bag.

As soon as I was ready I followed Michael out of the train station.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I am no way associated with There Will Be Blood. This is all for my enjoyment only and hopefully yours. I make no money off of this. I hope you all enjoy and be sure to review.

PS my computer is finally fixed and I can post again.

 **Margaret's POV:**

I followed Michael out of the station building and across the yard to the barn. He pulled my saddle off of the rack as I retrieved my mare from her stall and into the open yard. He made quick work of putting the saddle and the bridal on her.

When he was done he took my bag from me and held onto the bridal. "Mount up." he motioned for me to get on her. I quickly swung up on my horse. Once I was settled he handed me back my bag and I slung it over my shoulder.

"Be careful out there tonight, Margaret." He then slid the strap of the holster over my saddle horn and secured it around the pommel. He tucked the revolver between my leg and my saddle and he covered it with the fold of my skirt.

I nodded back at him. "Thank you. I will be.' I turned my horse and headed off out of town.

The moon was bright and my mare had no trouble finding her footing. She quickly picked up her pace when she realized that we were heading out of town.

As I rode I let my mind wonder. At first I was nervous about seeing him after what happened last time but now that I know that he wants me I am also kind of excited. This means that he has feelings for me and that he wants me around as more than just a babysitter.

Soon I had some to the shack but there were no lights on and there wasn't any movement that I could see. I turned my mare to look at the drill sight. I could see movement down there so I spurred her to head that way.

I rode around the outside of the camp to the office building. Daniel had built it right where he said that he was going to. I dismounted and headed up the stairs.

Fletcher must have seen me coming because he met me at the door. "Miss Jones. What a surprise to see you out here this late at night." He greeted me warmly.

"Michael asked if I would ride out to let Daniel know that the train has arrived with the lumber." I responded.

"Margaret!" HW hollered somewhere behind me. I could hear him running towards me. Within a moment he was beside me and had wrapped his arms around my waist.

Fletcher chuckled as he looked around me. "Thank you for coming. Daniel is still asleep back at the shack, he has been overseeing the night crew the last couple of nights. I will get my men rounded up and we will head into town soon to get the lumber." He turned to HW. "Will you go start telling the men that I need twenty volunteers at the office immediately?'

HW nodded and ran off.

I nodded at him. I was kind of disappointed that I wouldn't see Daniel. "Thank you Fletcher. I will be going now so that I am not in your way."

He smiled "you're not in the way Miss Jones."

I smiled as I turned to leave but Fletcher stopped me. "I was wondering if you would do one favor as you head back into town?' he asked.

"And what is that?" I asked nicely.

"Do you mind stopping up at the shack and making sure that Daniel is awake. I doubt that he is and I am sure that the men will be fine without direct supervision for a few hours but that is not something I want to chance. And with as long as I have worked for Daniel that is not something that I am going to chance." As he spoke he rubbed his eyes. "And please let him know that I will have HW with me."

"Of course. I'd be glad to help. I'll let him know that you have headed into town with the men. Do you need anything else form me before I go? I asked.

"No that will be all. Thank you for your help tonight." He lead the way down the steps and over to my horse. He chuckled when he saw the revolver slung over my horse. "Now why doesn't that surprise me."

"Because you have worked for Daniel for so long that nothing surprises you anymore." I laughed as I swung up on my horse again. I spun her around and headed her out of the work site and in the direction of the shack.

I rode my horse right to the edge of the porch. "Anyone awake in there?" I hollered.

A moment later Daniel' face emerged out of the dark. "Why Miss Jones. What brings you all the way out here in the dark" he smirked before he asked. "Did you ride alone?" the smirk was gone from his face.

"Yes I did." I dismounted trying to be mindful of the revolver, and turned back to the cabin, but Daniel wasn't in the doorway anymore. "I was sent to let you know that the lumber has finally arrived. I have already gone to the work site and let Fletcher know. He was the one that sent me up here to see if you were awake. He and HW are getting ready to take a group of men into town to get the first load of it." As I spoke I walked into the shack.

It was dark inside and I could barely make out the silhouette of him standing at the table. He was playing with an oil lamp and was getting ready to light it. I readied myself for the flare of the match.

"Thank you for the messages but you didn't need to be the one to come out here." He said. I could tell that he wasn't sure what to say. "It was very foolish for you to ride by yourself at night. It is dangerous out here." He didn't look at me as he spoke.

He was trying to find a way to make me leave. I wasn't going to give in that easily tonight. "Daniel there was no one else to send and I have my revolver on me. I have made far worse trips then this. Besides…" I took a step closer to him. "…You are the most dangerous thing out here." The words came out a little more seductive then I had hoped for but there was no way to take them back.

I began to worry that he was going to get upset but he didn't. The words seemed to have the opposite effect on him. They only seemed to fuel his fire. His face lit up and he turned to look at me.

"You think that I am dangerous?" he asked, his voice was full of surprise, as he stepped closer. He stopped when he was just an arm's length away.

"No. I know that you are dangerous." I watched his face as I spoke. "When you want to be." I added. "I think that you are only dangerous to those that are scared of you."

"Are you afraid of me, Miss Jones?" he asked.

I made eye contact with him. "No, Daniel, I'm not. You have never given me a reason to be."

He closed the gap between us and grabbed my hips. He pushed me back until my back hit the wall. "What about now? Are you afraid now?" He demanded in a low voice.

What I feel for you is not fear Daniel Plainview." The words slipped out of my mouth in a whisper before I could stop them. I was breathing hard and my head was starting to spin. I raised my hands and rested them on his chest.

He let out a low groan and buried his face into my shoulder. "You will be the death of me woman." He was breathing hard too and his breath was warm against my neck as he spoke. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine.

"Well if I am to be the death of you will you at least die happy?' I whispered into his ear.

His hands slipped around his waist and pulled me into a tight hug. He gave a big sigh then he placed a soft kiss to the side of my neck.

I felt my knees start to go weak and I quickly slipped my arms around his neck for support. And to keep him close.

He groaned again and raised his lips to my ear. "If tonight's touch is the only touch I every get to have from you then I will die a happy man." He whispered the words but the soft sound seemed unnatural coming from his deep voice. I had to smile.

I sighed. "No you won't Daniel. You wouldn't be happy if tonight is all I gave you. Daniel, you are not a man that can settle for anything less than everything. You won't be happy until you possess all of me." I spoke softly as I pushed him away just enough to watch his face as I spoke. "Besides I wouldn't be happy."

His face fell and he tried to straighten and pull away from me, but I held tight. "Daniel, I wouldn't be happy until you possessed all of me and I possessed all of you." He stilled as he let the words sink in. "I want you Daniel. All of you and I want you to want all of me too." I whispered.

I watched his face but it never changed. He remained motionless and his face was void of all expression.

"Daniel?" I asked softly, but mentally I was screaming for a response. The silence was making me uncomfortable and a part of me wished that he would back up a little. "Please say something."

"If you truly mean what you say then you have made me extremely happy. I cannot begin to tell you what this means to me to know that you feel the same way about me that I do about you. I promise you that I will give you everything that I have and do whatever it takes to keep you happy and give you everything that you want." He pulled me close again.

"Daniel, the only thing that I will ask of you is for a family. I do not know if you want more children or not. And if you don't then I understand and I will do everything in my power to make HW feel like my own but I won't try to overstep." I could tell that I was rambling on and on but I couldn't make myself stop talking.

He laughed and placed a kiss to my forehead. "If you want children then children we shall have. In fact I must insist on expanding my family. And as far as HW he loves you already. I've never seen the boy take to someone as fast as he has done to you." He watched me as he spoke.

A large grin spread across my face "thank you." I whispered.

"Of course, my dear." He stepped back to look at me. "In fact we can start practicing making those children right now if you would like to?" he wagged his eyebrows at me and a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Daniel Plainview!" I exclaimed as I playfully pushed him away.

He laughed as he pulled me close again. "Of course I'll never ask anything of you that you don't want."

"I want you to kiss me Daniel." I asked.

"Now that was a bold request." He said.

"Doesn't every bold man deserve a bold wife?" I countered.

"Yes." He quickly pressed himself up against me and pressed a kiss to my lips.

It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled back. I was breathing hard again. He gave me a questioning look before I pulled him down for another kiss. This one lasted much longer and was more deep then the first one. He ran his hands down my back until they came to rest on my bottom and he grabbed ahold.

He pulled me back with him as he sat on the edge of the bed. I had a much better angle and grabbed ahold of a handful of hair. He quickly let go and broke the kiss. "My apologies, Maggie. I seem to have gotten ahead of myself." He laughed breathless but still held me tight.

"I'm sorry too, Daniel." I rested my head on his chest. "I should probably leave soon or else I might take you up on that offer." I smirked at him.

He thought for a moment. "Yes you should go." He finally said. "As much as I want to fully make you mine tonight I don't want any rumors to spread about you through the town." He placed kisses to my neck as he spoke.

I grinned as I pulled away from him. "Daniel, your words say one thing but your actions say another."

He laughed. "Very well, Miss Jones I shall stop tormenting you for now." He placed a quick kiss to my lips. "Let me finish getting dressed and I will escort you back to your home."

I nodded and stepped outside and waited for him. He emerged a few minutes later. He walked over to where his horse was tied and saddled him. As soon as he was finished he walked over to assist me up on my horse.

I didn't need the help but I figured that I probably shouldn't argue with him. I could tell that his mood had changed but it was still dark. I let him hold my ankle as I swung up in the saddle. Once again he let his hand linger but this time I didn't try to fight him.

He smirked as he ran his hand up the back of my leg. He let it stop at the back of my knee. "Why, Miss Jones. Still no knickers."

"No, Mr. Plainview. Not tonight." I smirked back at him. "Maybe the day of the Blessing Ceremony I shall wear some."

His face hardened. "Maybe you shouldn't." he continued to let his hand wonder up a little higher. He stopped on the outside of my thigh. "I quite like the feeling of bare skin." He spoke in a hushed tone.

I placed my hand his cheek and he quickly pressed his face into it. "Daniel if you don't stop this now, I know that I will end up in the bed in that cabin with you."

He nodded and withdrew his hand. I instantly missed the warmth. He quickly walked over to his horse and swung up on him. He made it seem so effortless.

He and I both turned our mounts towards town and we rode in a comfortable silence. It didn't take long for us to be back in town. He stopped his horse in front of the general store and dismounted.

"Miss Jones. This is the end of your ride. I shall put your horse up for you tonight. It is the least that I could do for all of your trouble." He held out his hand to assist me off of my horse.

I smiled at him and lowered myself off of the horse. "Thank you Daniel. I had fun tonight." I gave my mare a goodnight pat on the neck and turned to go inside of the store.

Mother was the only one still awake. She was sitting behind the counter working on an new apron. She looked up when I came in. "I am glad that you are home safe. I was beginning to worry when the men showed up and you didn't."

"Sorry mother. Daniel wasn't at the job site when I arrived. Fletcher asked me to let him know the lumber was in and then he insisted on accompanying me back to town. So I had to wait on him to saddle his steed and get ready." I answered her as I walked to the counter.

"Good. I am glad that he is smart enough to ride back into town with you. Not that I'm saying that you couldn't do it by yourself but it is so late at night and that is what a man should do." She sighed as she placed the last stitch in the apron pocket.

"Finally done." She laid the apron down on the counter. "That makes 8 aprons down and only 12 more to go."

I yawned loudly as I helped her fold the two that she had out.

"Come. Lets go to bed. There is nothing more that we need to do tonight." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me to the staircase.

I followed her up the stairs and bid her a good night.

I went to my vanity to remove the pins out of my hairs. I could hear voices outside. I quietly went to my window and peeked out. Daniel was still at the yard behind the train station. The men has loaded up all of the lumber into the wagons and he was talking to Michael.

I watched as he remounted his horse and turned to head out of town. As he passed the store he gave a brief glance up to my window. I pulled the curtain back just a little so that he could see that I was there, but not enough to draw attention to anyone else.

He noticed and I was rewarded a small smile. My stomach did a flip and I smiled back, but he was gone before he could notice. I sighed and stepped back from my window and went back to sit at my vanity. I lit a candle and then pulled my boots off. When I was done with that I pulled the rest of the pins out of my hair and started to pull my brush through it.

My mind was wondering and finally it landed on thoughts of the blessing for the well and the celebration that was to follow. I smirked at the thought of Daniel dancing.

My mind wondered to thoughts of him dancing with me and holding me close. I tried to imagine what he would feel like and before I could stop myself I imagined what he would look like under his clothes.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I could tell by the quick heavy footsteps that it was Michael. Not that there were to many other people that it could be.

I smirked when I heard the footsteps stop at my door. There was a quiet knock. "Are you awake?"

"Yes" I answered. I stood and crossed the room quietly.

"Are you dressed." He asked.

I pulled the door open. "What do you want?" I asked him even though I knew why he was here.

"So how did it go?" he asked quickly. He made sure to keep his voice down. "what happened? What did you do? Come on I deserve to know!" he begged me stepping into my room and shutting the door behind him.

"I went to the drill site first and Fletcher was there. I told him the lumber was in and he said that Daniel was up at the shack and he asked that on my way back to town if I could go let Daniel know that he was taking H.W. and some of the men into town to get the lumber. So that is what I did." As I spoke I went back to sit at the vanity. Slowly I braided my hair. I watched Michael's face in the mirror. He rolled his eyes and I smirked.

"Sure. Now can I have the rest of the details that you aren't planning on telling mom or your kids someday?" he crossed his arms as he sat there staring back at my reflection in the mirror.

"Fine. After I told him about the men he thanked me then he realized that I had ridden alone out there. He wasn't happy about that and let me know it but I was able to speak my piece. We bickered a little bit and he said something about scary things lurking in the dark and like an idiot I told him that he was the scariest thing out there." I laid my head on my vanity to avoid Michael's look.

I heard him snicker behind me. "Way to feed his ego. How did he take that?"

"He asked if I was afraid of him and I told him that it wasn't fear that I felt for him." I picked my head up off of my vanity.

He let out a laugh and quickly caught himself. "Are you out of your mind? That sounds like something Grandmother would have some up with. What did he do?" He chuckled.

"He turned to clay in my hands then he kissed me and then I might have kissed him." I ignored the mirror as I played with the hair pins on my vanity.

"I could tell by the way that Daniel was acting tonight that something had happened. His mood was so much better than it was this morning. Are you sure all you did was kiss?" he asked as he wagged his eyebrows at me.

I gasped, trying to keep my voice down. "Michael Jones!" I turned to punch him in the arm. " How dare you accuse me of such a thing?!"

He laughed again as he stood up. "I am just joking, my sister. I love you and I know that you wouldn't do such a thing. Get some rest tonight and I shall see you tomorrow. I will try to find a reason to send you out to the well site tomorrow." He winked as he placed a kiss on my forehead. He turned and left my room, pulling the door shut behind him and leaving me to my own thoughts.

I sighed and pulled the covers back on my bed. I crawled into it but I wasn't tired. My mind wouldn't let me sleep as it replayed the events from tonight over and over.

I tried to clear my mind of everything and think of nothing. But once again it went to thoughts of Daniel Plainview. I can only imagine what he looks like under those heavy clothes he wears. Part of me can't wait to find out while the other part of me doesn't want to find out at all.

Thoughts of him without clothes makes me flush and suddenly I feel very warm. Under the covers I shift and bring my legs up. The force of doing so pushes them together and I gasp. It felt good. Hesitantly I reach under the covers and pull my night gown up. I have never felt this way before. I have played with myself a few times but never have I felt like this.

The friction that my nightgown causes as I drag it up makes me want to moan but I keep it quiet. I close my eyes and imaging that it is Daniels hands pushing my nightgown higher and higher. The desire that had set me on fire a moment ago had settled deep in my stomach and continued to burn me to the point of madness.

Slowly I ran my fingers across my sex and I was set spiraling farther into madness. It felt so good. I pulled my blankets up to my face to cover my mouth. I clutched a handful of the covers to my mouth with one hand and with the other I continued to explore myself, the whole time thinking and wishing it was Daniel's hand. The fire continued to grow until it consumed me.

I grinned into the darkness of my room as I laid in the bliss of my thoughts. I straitened my nightgown under the covers and I straighten the covers. I closed my eyes exhausted and I let sleep consume me.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I am no way associated with There Will Be Blood. This is all for my enjoyment only. And hopefully yours as well. I make no money off of this. I hope you all enjoy and be sure to review.

P.S. I was finally able to figure out what was going on with my computer and it is working again! I will update all my stories now!

 **Margaret's POV:**

I woke early the next morning to knocking on my door. The sun was barely starting to light up my room. I quickly jumped up and opened the door.

My mother and grandmother were standing on the other side fully dressed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Joan Hess is having her baby. We need to go quickly." My grandmother spoke quickly.

"You want my help?" I asked. They have never before asked for my help.

"Yes you are old enough now." My mother answered sweetly.

My mother turned to her. "Why don't you go ahead and go on over there. I am going to wait on Maggie while she gets dressed and we will meet you over there. We will be just a few minutes. I promise." My mother spoke quickly.

My grandmother spun on her heel and left.

"Get dressed and we will leave. Your grandmother had a very rough night. She has worried about the girl for the last few days and now she has gone into labor."

I nodded and pushed my door shut. I went and pulled on a long skirt and a blouse. I quickly pulled a brush through my hair. I didn't take the time to pin it up but I grabbed a few pins and put them in my pocket. As I went for the door I grabbed my long  
apron.

I exited my room I found my mother waiting at the top of the stairs. She smiled at me and started down the stairs. I followed as I tied my apron on. As we walked through the kitchen she grabbed a small towel. When we stepped outside she handed it to me.  
"You'll want to eat this as we walk. I don't know when we will get to eat again today."

I quickly opened and chewed on the biscuits as we walked to the boarding house. As we rounded the front of the store I noticed that there was a horse tied up at the train station. It looked like Daniels horse, but I didn't let me gaze linger long enough  
to confirm my suspicion. Lest my mother was watching me.

I followed my mother in silence. I finished the last biscuit as we walked up the stairs of the boarding house. We were greeted at the door by Mrs. Hess, the owner of the boarding house. I smiled at her and returned her hug. She looked like she had been  
up all night.

My mother quickly took off up the stairs to assist my grandmother. I turned to Mrs. Hess. "What can I do to help you?" I asked her.

She smiled back at me. "I am not sure. Let's go start to pull together breakfast. I started some cornbread batter before your grandmother arrived. And maybe even plan for lunch. The men will be back from the coast today." She moved off towards the kitchen  
and I followed. She barely made it to the counter when she stumbled. I quickly pulled her back to a chair.

"Sit. When was the last time you slept or even ate for that matter?" I asked her.

She gave me a small smile. "I have been up all night and my last meal was lunch yesterday."

"Alright. I am going to fix some breakfast and then you are going to go get some rest. I will mind the guests and the children today. You are no good to anyone if you are exhausted." I stepped away from her as I collected the stuff to make breakfast.  
"How many guests do you have this morning?" I turned to her.

She smiled at me. "I only have two. They are inspectors for the railroad and will probably be leaving soon." She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I am not sure what is coming in on the train today though"

I barely had the pot of coffee on the stove when two men walked in the kitchen. "Good morning ladies." The older one spoke as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning." I answered back. "I am afraid that I don't have breakfast done yet. It will be soon though." I smiled sweetly. "I do have some leftover biscuits that I can warm up." I spoke as I sat a tin of last night dinner rolls on the stove to warm.

"No worries dear. We are going to go meet the men at the station for breakfast with my old friend Daniel." He spoke as he checked his pocket watch.

"Ah, I thought I saw Mr. Plainview's horse at the train station this morning." I spoke as I sat down two cups of coffee in front of the men.

The younger man gave me a puzzled look. "You know Daniel?"

"My family owns the general store and my brother is the apprentice yard master. I have had to help out a time or two. He also trusted me to watch his son when he was new to town and HW has often been in tow." I spoke as I worked the batter into the pan  
for cornbread.

"Ah, so you are Maggie Jones. Daniel has told me how his boy has taken a liking to you. I can see why. Thank you for the coffee." He spoke as he stood up. He turned to Mrs. Hess. "Thank you for the hospitality. Get some rest. And good luck with the girl.  
We are sending prayers your way." He patted her on the shoulder as he spoke. He tipped his hat towards me and then left the room. The younger man tipped his hat as he followed him out.

I sat down beside Mrs. Hess and put a plate of warm biscuits in front of her. They were left over from the night before but they were still soft. She sat in silence as she nibbled on one of them.

"Mrs. Hess, if you would like to sleep I can take care of the house this morning until Mr. Hess get back. And if the children need anything I can help them."

She looked at me a moment. "I think you are right. I won't be any good to anyone if I am passed out." She sighed and then laughed softly. "I'm sure you can handle it. You are your mother's daughter after all."

"What would you like for me to fix for lunch today?" I asked as I got up and checked on the cornbread.

She sighed again. "I have the meat for stew and there are onions, potatoes, and green beans in the bins." She leaned her head back. "Shoot. In all of this madness I forgot to make a cake. I wanted to make a chocolate cake for Joan for later when she has  
the baby. Maybe after my nap I will be able to make that."

She had barely finished off her plate she gave a big yawn. "My dear, I think I need to get to my bed soon. I don't think that I will be able to walk if I wait much longer." she slowly stood up out of her chair.

I linked my arm with hers and walked her down the hall way towards her room. She opened the door slowly as to not wake the two granddaughters sleeping in her bed already. She smiled as the older of the little girls looked up at her.

"Do I have to get up now?" she asked.

"No dear, not if you don't want to. I am going to lay down now and you can stay here with me." she answered as she sat on the side of the bed and the little girl crawled into her lap.

I helped her take off her shoes and then I let myself out of the room.

I went back to the kitchen and busied myself with finding the items for lunch. She had lots of green beans but her potato bin was nearly empty and she only had one onion. I continued to look around. Her food cabinets were sparse save for the flour and  
sugar.

I made a mental note of the item I needed from the store. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I closed the cabinet doors and turned just in time to see mother enter the kitchen.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

She gave me a smile. "She is doing better than she was yesterday. She is more alert and her color is back. The baby will be here soon. Grandmother thinks before lunch." As she spoke she sat down at the table. "Where is Abigail?"

"I sent her to bed. She was about to fall over." I sat a cup of coffee down beside her.

She nodded and sipped on it. "I will need you to keep the coffee fresh all day, my dear."

I sat in silence for a moment when we heard a knock on the back door. I got up to answer it. It was Sarah with her young granddaughter. She smiled as she stepped in. "Hello girls. I thought that I would come see if I could be of any help today. I didn't  
know that Margaret would be here." She spoke as she hugged me and then my mother. The baby squealed in her arms from the affection.

I held out my hands to her and Sarah passed her off to me. I went back to pulling the ingredients for lunch as mother and Sarah talked. Sarah noticed what I was doing and stood to help me. After just a moment I saw a frown form on her face.

"Kathryn, have you noticed the shape of these cabinets?" she asked my mother.

My mother stepped up beside her. "I knew that there were falling on hard times but I didn't know it was getting this bad. Maggie what were you supposed to make for lunch." She asked as she turned to me.

"Stew. All of the ingredients that she has are on the table. Except for the meat." I answered as I played with the baby.

My mother gave out a heavy sigh. "If I make out a list will you go over to the store and get the items. Explain what has happened to your grandfather. He will understand." She left to get paper and pencil.

I shifted the baby as I sat down at the table. She sat and cooed as we waited on mother and Sarah to write up the list. Soon they were done. Mother handed me the list right as grandmother came down the stairs.

"Kathryn, I need your help. Sarah you are here too. I can use your help as well." She turned and went back upstairs.

Sarah looked at me. "Don't worry. I will just take her with me. if we need to make two trips we will. Or I will make Michael help me. Go. This is nothing that I cannot handle." I took the list from mother and walked out of the kitchen.

The walk to the general store was short but it seemed longer carrying the baby. As I entered I noticed HW sitting on the counter.

He perked up when he saw me. "Hello Margaret." He waived.

"Hello HW." I waived back at him. The baby squealed and waived her arms.

"My dad and Mr. Jones are in his office." He said as he hopped off of the counter.

I nodded. "That is fine. We don't need to bother them." I said as I started to pull things off of the shelves that I needed.

The baby squealed again and grabbed ahold of my braid trying to turn to see HW. "HW, can I ask your assistance?"

He was to my side in an instant. "Of course"

I sat the baby on the floor in front of the counter. "Do you mind occupying her for a moment? If I could quickly grab the supplies without toting her around it would be a huge help to me."

He looked a little nervous but nodded anyway and sat down in front of her.

When I had most of the items I went behind the counter to get one of our canvas sacks. I quickly opened the bag and started loading the items into it. When I was done I went into our kitchen and retrieved the rest of the things that I needed.

After I had all of my stuff I went back to the front of the store. HW was still on the floor playing with the baby but by now he had an ear to ear grin on his face. I loaded that stuff into my bag. We had barely gotten everything packed up when I heard  
the office door open up. I heard my grandfather laugh as he stepped out.

"Maggie. I didn't expect you back this early. And who is this?" grandfather asked as he leaned over from behind the counter.

I picked up the baby as HW stood up. "This is Sarah's youngest granddaughter. Mother sent me. We needed some supplies." I motioned to the bag of items setting on the counter.

Grandfather gave out a large sigh. "I was wondering how they were doing. Of course." He spoke as he checked the bag. "is there anything else that they need?" he asked.

"No I don't think so." I answered him. I noticed that Daniel was leaned against the door frame, watching me.

"Good morning Mr. Plainview." I called out to him.

If I hadn't been watching him I wouldn't have noticed the slight shift as he met my eyes with his. "Hello Miss Jones."

"Alright well I think that this is everything that I needed. I should be getting back soon. Thank you." I picked up the bag and turned to leave. It was heavy but there was no way that I was going to let either of them know that.

Grandfather quickly rounded the counter but Daniel beat him. "Let me help you with that. " He took the bag from me. "Are you going back to the boarding house?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"I'll carry this. I have to go back to the station soon anyway." He turned to my grandfather. "John, thank you watching my boy. I'll be back for him soon. HW, be good. I don't want to hear about any trouble." He waived at both of them and then turned  
to leave.

"He always is Daniel." My grandfather called after him.

I waived and followed him out of the store. We were barely in the street when he turned to me. "The sight of you carrying a child does things to me that I am not proud of." He watched my face as he spoke.

"What does it do to you?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know that answer or not.

"It makes me jealous that that child in your arms is not mine. It makes me want to give you one of your own. And it makes me mad that I must hide my feelings for you a little longer." He shifted the bag from one arm to the other as he walked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Daniel you are jealous of an infant in my arms. Don't be jealous. Someday the only children that I will carry will be yours." I nudged his arm as we walked. It was the only form of touching that I could do and get away with  
in case anyone saw us.

I watched as a smirk spread across his face. "I guess you are right. Besides soon it will be me that you hold tight to your bosom." He watched me to see my reaction.

I looked up at him and met his eyes. "Yes, soon it will be you. All night and every night." I grinned as I continued to walk.

I could tell that my words caught him off guard. He quickly schooled his face to not show his surprise. I smirked as his brows tightened and he grew quiet. "You never cease to amaze me with your boldness." He finally spoke.

"if you don't like it then you don't like me, because that part of me will never change." I shifted the baby I walked up the stairs of the house.

My mother met us at the door. "You might want to stay out here. It's like a battle zone in there." She turned to Daniel. "Thank you. I'll take that from you." She took the bag from Daniel. He tipped his hat at her as she disappeared back in the house.

"Thank you for walking me back Daniel. I truly appreciate it. Soon." With that I turned and entered the house and left him on the porch.

He nodded and quickly turned and walked off towards the train station. I went inside the house. Mother was in the kitchen with Sarah.

Sarah turned to us. "Welcome back you two." Mother had sat the groceries on the table and the two had started going through them. I shifted the baby as I sat down at the table.

"Is grandmother upstairs alone?" I asked.

"No, Abigail is up there with her. The baby will be here soon and the noise woke her." Mother continued to work as she sat out the stuff needed for lunch.

I shifted the baby again as she started to fuss. "Is she hungry" I asked Sarah.

"She might be but she is more than likely tired. We'll cook lunch and try to feed her some broth, but I doubt she be awake to make it that long." She smiled as the baby pulled at the front of my dress.

"Mother, should I go over and fix lunch for grandfather today?" I asked. "He has HW with him." I slowly rocked the baby until she was quiet.

"I think that your grandfather can survive on his own." Her smirk turned into a grin as she looked over at me. "That baby is almost asleep."

I grinned down at the sleeping baby in my arms. Ha, if Daniel could see us now. Suddenly a yell came from upstairs and the baby bolted awake screaming.

Sarah come from around the corner and took her from me, but her crying continued. My mother stepped around the table and put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Why don't you take her and go. We can manage here."

Sarah smiled at her. "I am sure that you need my help here. Margaret why don't you take her over to the store and lay her down for a nap. While she sleeps you can fix lunch for your grandfather and look after Daniel's boy." She winked as handed the baby  
back to me.

As I stood up I whispered to her. "You are just as bad as my grandmother."

"Who do you think taught me?" She whispered back at me.

My mother laughed at our exchange as she worked on the potatoes. "Ladies, had we not all learned from my dear mother-in-law we would all be push overs. Sarah do you remember what you said to me the first time you met me?"

She thought for a moment before she answered "Yes, of course I do. I remember when James brought you home that first time. You were so lovely and dainty, and I knew that you would clash with her the second you two met." Sarah paused a moment before she  
turned to me. "I walked right up to your mother and told her that she need to get some thick skin or she wouldn't make it in that family. Your mother just looked at me and nodded." She sat back down before she continued. "The next day your grandmother  
come over to my shop and told me that the girl that James had brought home was something else. She was small and quiet but when she did talk she commanded attention and she didn't take any of my guff." She smiled as she thought back. "Your grandmother  
was so proud that your daddy had found someone that she got along with. That was something she had hoped for her sons."

My mother just smiled as she thought back to the old days. "Yes, that was day for the history books and a story for another time. I think Sarah is right. You should take her back to the store." She turned and headed to the stair case.

Sarah gave me a smile and turned to follow her. I tucked the baby a little closer to me and headed to the front door.


End file.
